Bruma (En reedición)
by Vinsmoke Ursidae
Summary: Rukia es madre y esposa desde hace 7 años. Si bien su vida nunca fue fácil desde su niñez, los errores del pasado le harán pagar costosamente el presente, aunque puede ser que haya más de lo que parece. ¿Que pasa cuando las personas que amas te dan la espalda? o ¿cuando tu eres el "problema"? (Contiene un poco de occ)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Notas actualizadas. 04/03/2019**

 **Hola chicos he decidido por fin acabar esta historia, ya muchos sabrán las aventuras que he pasado para llegar aquí, sin embargo cuando escribía un nuevo capítulo, me di cuenta que lo mejor era editar la historia por completo, para corregir ciertos errores de ortografía :P no teman no abandono la historia, al contrario actualizare cada 2-3 días. Sin más ¡bienvenidos nuevos y experimentados lectores! NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU OPINIÓN**

* * *

 **Notas antiguas.**

Hola de nuevo. Me presento con una nueva historia, por cierto es la segunda que escribo. Creo que ahora tengo una mejor escritura así que espero que les guste, la disfruten y le den una gran oportunidad. Esta historia es contraria a la otra que escribo, será más corta e ira directamente al drama. ¡Así que iniciemos con este nuevo proyecto!

 _"Jamás en la vida encontraréis ternura mejor y más desinteresada que la de vuestra madre."_

\- Honoré de Balzac

CAPITULO I –Un cambio en mi vida

 **Pov Rukia**

La tarde había caído. Caminaba por la acera con un rostro cansado, los recuerdos le invadían y le atormentaban lentamente como cuchillas, desgarrando su cordura. La doctora había sido muy clara, debía de cuidar más de sí misma, los mareos, los desmayos y el cansancio se debían a una anemia, si bien no era nada grave sabía que su estado se podía agravar si no comía adecuadamente. Tenía que seguir las indicaciones de tomar las vitaminas que la doctora le había prescrito y comer a sus horas.

Pronto llego a su destino, un suburbio de clase alta. Una gran casa, la cual contrastaba por completo con sus ropas, que por el contrario era muy sencillas. Tomo su llave y se adentró en esa gran casa mientras buscaba señales de su esposo y de su hijo. Busco por el lugar encontrando un vació. Nada, solo la nada como siempre. Probablemente habían salido esa tarde y no le esperaron para avisarle, de seguro ni siquiera notaron su ausencia. Fue a la cocina con el único propósito de preparar la cena. Termino después de un rato y fijo su mirada al reloj que tenía en la cocina, el cual marcaba las 7:00 pm entre el tic tac. Ya no debían tardar, se decía así misma. Como una predicción oyó como la puerta de la casa se abría fuertemente. La voz de Ichigo y de su pequeño hijo de 7 años, Kei se hizo presente mientras se abrían paso rápidamente por la casa y se sentaban en el comedor. Su hijo era la copia exacta de Ichigo solo que tenía el cabello completamente negro y los ojos color violeta al igual que ella.

–¡Papá fue sorprendente como Shinigami gano la carrera!

–Claro, ese hombre es una leyenda y un icono de los deportes Kei, dentro de unos años será una leyenda. Además también ganamos una jugosa apuesta.

–¿Vamos a ir de nuevo?

–En cuanto las carreras de la temporada se programen este mes, te prometo que iremos a todas.

Rukia se acercó con los platos para su familia y los acomodo con cuidado en el comedor mientras intentaba hablar con el pequeño Kurosaki.

–¿Cómo les fue, esta vez fueron a las carreras de autos de Shinigami? ¿Te divertiste Kei?

El niño miro a su madre y le respondió de mala manera –Si madre, fuimos a las carreras.

–¿Y quién gano esta vez? He oído que Shinigami tiene un rival a pesar de que es el mejor corredor de la temporada y que…

–Madre no quiero hablar.

Rukia bajo la mirada y se sentó en el comedor con un nudo en el estómago. No entendía como su dulce hijo había cambiado, antes era tan cariñoso con ella y ahora era cortante, frío y grosero. Ichigo a pesar de observar la situación no intervino en absoluto. Solo se dedicó a seguir hablando de la carrera con su hijo. Sin embargo al verlo probar su comida, toda su atención volvió a él cuando el pelinaranja voto el plano frente a él.

–¡¿Pero qué es esto?! Esta cosa no tiene sal. Debí suponerlo…

Probó inmediatamente la comida y comprobó lo dicho por Ichigo, le faltaba un poco de sal a su comida –Quizá olvide poner un poco más sal, lo siento Ichigo. Dame el plato, en seguida lo cambio.

Ichigo se levantó y no le dio tiempo a su mujer de moverse. –No te molestes, me iré a comer afuera con Kei. – El niño sin preámbulos siguió a su padre mientras los veía alejarse por la puerta.

Rukia se quedó sola en la gran mesa con una mirada triste, la comida que les preparaba la hacía con esfuerzo y con amor... Recogió todo lentamente y lavo los trastos. Se dio una ducha, busco su pijama y entonces en el mismo cajón miro un conjunto de ropa de encaje, bastante sexy. Ahora lo recordaba, esa ropa la había comprado para el pasado cumpleaños de Ichigo, le quería dar una sorpresa, sin embargo ese día especial no pudo hacerlo, debido a que él se ausento toda esa fecha y regreso hasta el siguiente día. Tomo la ropa entre sus manos y se decidió a usarla. Nunca era tarde para los regalos y sería una verdadera pena dejarla olvidada en el cajón.

Esa noche fue larga. Ichigo y Kei llegaron tarde. Se puso una bata y salió de su habitación, se encontró con un Kei dormido en los brazos de su padre mientras este entraba en la habitación de su hijo, lo deposito en su gran cama y le arropo. Rukia miraba todo desde la puerta.

–¿Cómo esta Kei? Parece que el sueño le gano, se ve cansado.

–Cállate Rukia, lo despertaras.

–Ichigo… porque…

–Dije que te callaras. No queremos despertarlo. Vamos a dormir.

Ichigo se dirigió a su habitación ignorando a Rukia. La pequeña Kuchiki lo vio entrar y le siguió.

El pelinaranja se sentó en la cama y empezó a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama. Rukia sabía que era el momento adecuado para el regalo. Se quitó la bata y se acercó sigilosamente mientras contoneaban las caderas. Ichigo miro a su esposa con sorpresa. La pelinegra se acercó y le empezó a dar un masaje en la espalda mientras restregaba su cuerpo contra su esposo. Ichigo había empezado a gruñir por la excitación, tomo a Rukia bruscamente y la puso debajo de él mientras la besaba salvajemente. Poco duro el contacto cuando Ichigo se alejó bruscamente de Rukia y se levantó.

–¡Maldita sea Rukia! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

Rukia se asustó ante el cambio de actitud de su esposo. –Yo… hace mucho que no tenemos intimidad y pues este era un regalo para tu cumpleaños, quería dártelo.

El Kurosaki tomo su ropa y comenzó a vestirse de nuevo rápidamente –¡Pues no lo hagas! Sabes que de ti ya no me interesa nada, ni siquiera tu cuerpo, si te respondí es porque soy hombre mi cuerpo tiene necesidades, pero no contigo, tú solo me produces repugnancia, asco, eres simplemente una bazofia de persona.

El muchacho salió de la habitación rápidamente mientras dejaba a una Rukia con un corazón cada vez más roto. Ella sabía que había herido a Ichigo hace 7 años, pero pensaba que él lo olvidaría, la comprendería después de que se casaron y que le ayudara, después de todo siempre había sido sincera con él, pero quizá era momento de aceptar que se había equivocado, él nunca le perdonaría. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro, no supo siquiera como se quedó dormida aquella noche.

Se levantó temprano para preparar el desayuno. Pasó por la habitación de su hijo y se acercó a su cama, le dio un beso cálido en la frente mientras le sonreía con cuidado le arropo. Llego a la sala y se encontró con un Ichigo dormido en el sillón, estaba mal cubierto por una cobija, así que lo cubrió adecuadamente y se dirigió a la cocina.

Termino de preparar el almuerzo que se llevaría Ichigo y Kei, los envolvió con cuidado y los puso sobre la mesa. El desayuno lo sirvió y espero a que ambos despertaran, un leve mareo le invadió y tuvo que recargarse en una mesa cercana para no caer. ¡Diablos! no había probado ningún alimente ese día y ayer tampoco había comido, no podía descuidarse así, tomo una manzana y empezó a comerla, eso sería suficiente por el momento, comería el desayuno completo junto a Ichigo y Kei cuando despertaran, sin embargo un ruido le detuvo en el acto.

–Tsk… No tienes educación Rukia. Deberías esperarnos para comer.

Rukia volteo al escuchar la voz de su marido y dejo caer la manzana por inercia. –Ichigo… yo...

El muchacho hizo un gesto con la mano dándole poca importancia. –No importa Rukia. Me voy al trabajo temprano, no desayunare.

–Ya veo... supongo que yo llevare a Kei a la escuela

–No, yo lo llevare, de hecho me tome la libertad de despertarlo, ya se subió al auto.

–Pero... ¿el desayuno de Kei?

–Pasaremos a casa de mis padres y dejare que desayune ahí. Mi madre lo llevara a la escuela después.

–¿No quieres que les acompañe? Puedo desayunar con ellos y después llevar a Kei, no me importa regresar a pie a casa.

–No Rukia, él ira con mis padres. Ahora porque no haces algo útil y mejor limpias el lugar, esta cocina es un asco.

Rukia observo como su marido salía del lugar, estaba por empezar a limpiar cuando miro los dos recipientes con comida en la mesa. ¡Los desayunos! Tomo ambos y corrió en búsqueda de su hijo y marido, corrió a la gran cochera, los vio subir al coche. Le daban la espalda, por lo que aún no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Se acercó lentamente hasta que empezó a escuchar la plática de ambos y quedo petrificada en el acto al escucharles, se escondió rápidamente en otro de los autos de la cochera, así escucho con más atención mientras evadía las miradas de ambos.

–Entonces Kei, ¿te gustaría ir de nuevo conmigo y con Riruka a la playa?

–¡Si papá! La última vez que fuimos estuvo super, la señorita Riruka me trata muy bien, quiero que me vuelva a llevar a buscar conchas y hacer castillos de arena.

–Sabes estaba pensando en ir más bien… a acampar la próxima vez. Podríamos comprar comida y hacer bombones asados en una fogata.

Al pequeño niño le brillaron los ojos – ¿Enserio? Y ¿habrá historias de terror?

–Por supuesto.

Ichigo sonreía al ver a su hijo, aunque un ruido extraño lo saco de su pensamiento.

–¿Qué fue eso?

El pelinegro se llevó las manos al estómago –Creo que tengo algo de hambre. ¡Por cierto olvide el almuerzo de mamá!

Ichigo frunció el ceño y bufo –Ve por el, yo te espero en el auto.

–No lo quiero.

–¿Por qué? ¿Sabe mal? Sabes que tu madre se esfuerza por acerté un buen almuerzo.

–No es eso…

–Entonces… ¿Qué sucede hijo?

–La verdad es que nunca como su comida, siempre la tiro al llegar a la escuela

–Sabes Kei, la verdad yo tampoco como sus bentos, Rukia siempre les pone corazones o hace figuras raras con la comida y eso hace que se me quite el hambre. Pero dime hijo ¿por qué la tiras? ¿te sabe mal?

–No. No quiero comer su comida si es posible, ella es una persona mala y no me gusta estar cerca.

–¿Mala? ¿Por qué dices eso?

–Porque tú la odias, por eso yo la odio también. Es una mujer mala. En la escuela se burlan de mi por su culpa, me dicen bastardo delincuente, hijo de vagabunda. Dicen los otros niños que ella es una mala persona porque es una mujerzuela que te engaño para sacarte todo tu dinero, también dicen que está loca, que mato a un hombre y que si no le hubieras ayudado estaría en prisión.

Ichigo cambio en tono de voz a uno agresivo –¿Quiénes fueron los que te dijeron bastardo delincuente e hijo de vagabunda? No dejare que nadie te insulte.

–Ya no importa papá. ¿Por qué no mejor te casas con la señorita Riruka? Ella es educada, muy buena y los otros niños que la han visto dicen que parece un ángel, si eso pasa podre tener una nueva mamá y ya no me molestaran.

–¿Por qué dices eso hijo?

–Por favor papá, soy pequeño pero yo sé que te gusta y que tú le gustas a ella. En la playa los vi besándose varias veces.

Rukia no podía seguir escuchando más de esa plática, se volvió a alejar sigilosamente y entro de nuevo a la casa. Se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en el sillón de la misma. Con ambos almuerzos en sus manos, abrió primero el de su pequeño hijo Kei. Arroz, pasta, pollo y verduras al vapor, todo se encontraba formando un conejito y un león. Miro el dibujo por un rato y una lágrima se le escapo. Su matrimonio y su familia eran una farsa. ¿Porque la vida le hacía pagar de esa manera su error? Dejo el almuerzo a un lado y después abrió el de su esposo. El contenido era el mismo solo que la imagen formada era la de un conejo y coneja dándose la mano. Las lágrimas se le escaparon y tomo una decisión.

Se dirigió a su habitación y tomo una maleta. La misma que había usado en su luna de miel, nunca más había vuelto a salir con Ichigo después de eso. Metió su ropa y papeles importantes, incluyendo el dinero que mantenía guardado, no era mucho, pero sería suficiente, tomo una fotografía que tenia de ella, Ichigo y Kei, justo el día de su nacimiento, la metió en su maleta, se quitó su anillo de compromiso y lo dejo sobre su cama.

Salió de la gran casa y se dirigió a la calle, paro un taxi rápidamente y subió a él, después de darle unas cuantas indicaciones al chofer llegaron a su destino. El aeropuerto internacional de Tokio. No fue difícil comprar unos boletos de avión para la siguiente hora con sus pocos ahorros.

Paso control de seguridad y migración, por fin se sentó en la sala de espera con una fuerte opresión en el pecho, tendría que aguardar para abordar en el avión que aria escala en el aeropuerto. Un mareo fuerte le volvió a invadir y estuvo a punto de caer. Sin embargo unos fuertes brazos le sostuvieron justo a tiempo.

–¡Ey!¿estás bien mujer?

Con la mirada borrosa intento enfocar el rostro de la persona que le había ayudado. Un gran hombre de pelo celeste le sostenía. Se levantó rápidamente y se disculpó.

–Perdón, no quería molestarlo no he comido muy bien y creo que se me bajo la azúcar.

El chico saco una barra energética de su chaqueta y se la ofreció a la pelinegra.

–Come esto, no es mucho pero te hará bien.

Rukia dudo en tomarlo cuando el altavoz del aeropuerto anuncio su vuelo. _"Pasajeros del vuelo 75 con destino a - favor de abordar por la puerta 15 con pasaporte en mano y ticket de vuelo"_

El chico le dio la barra y se apresuró a hablar –¡Vaya ese es mi vuelo! No te vuelvas a desmoronar mujer, con lo pequeña que eres podrías lastimarte.

Rukia se enfadó, siempre le molestaban con su estatura –¡No soy pequeña! ¡Soy estatura promedio! Además es curioso, pero también es mi vuelo.

–Entonces mueve el trasero, no quiero perder mi vuelo y más vale que comas eso, no quiero que detengan el viaje porque te desmayas a mitad del avión.

–Sabes no eres muy amable, pareciera que te comportas como un patán.

–¿Quieres amabilidad? Yo te salve y ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre.

Rukia sabía que el chico tenía razón en parte. Al menos debió presentarse. –Soy Rukia Kuro… soy Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki.

–¿Rukia? Nada mal. Soy Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow, pero dime Grimmjow.

* * *

 **Notas antiguas.**

¡Esto es nuevo! Sé que tal vez debí adelantarle más a mi otra historia, pero la inspiración me pedía a gritos que escribiera esto. Espero les agradara la idea. Aclaración extra, esta historia es 100% IchiRuki. Aquí va la mala noticia, creo que le daré prioridad a mí otra historia y a esta la estaré actualizando mínimo una vez cada 2 semanas, pero puedo cambiar de opinión, no lo sé... Todo depende de lo que mi cerebro, trabajo e inspiración quieran. Pero ese sería su horario de actualización en primera instancia, mínimo cada 2 semanas. No olviden dejarme un lindo review con su opinión del capítulo y tampoco olviden pasarse a mi otra historia "Flor del desierto". Saludos y nos leemos pronto.

 **Notas actualizadas 04/03/2019**

 **Gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto y no olviden dejar su opinión. Muchos saludos y emociones positivas. Vinsmoke fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Notas nuevas. 17/03/2019**

 **Voy lento pero seguro. Ahí va la actualización, espero lo disfruten los nuevos lectores y no olviden dejar su comentario, ya me apuro en actualizar que la vida a veces me pone el pie para que no tenga tiempo para escribir ustedes disculpen xD**

* * *

 **Notas antiguas**

Soy una mentirosa de primera :v dije que esta historia la actualizaría cada dos semanas y aquí me tienen de nuevo. Pero bueno, creo que me decidí a actualizar debido a la gran aceptación de la historia entre el fandom, la verdad no creí que fuera a pegar tanto (eso me emociono mucho ¡Yeih!). Creo que también le debo a Ichigo una historia donde se vea más como un príncipe azul, porque no he sido muy justa con su papel. xD pero les dejo de aburrir. Nos leemos más abajo.

* * *

 _"Hay veces que la vida exige un cambio. Una transición. Como las estaciones. Nuestra primavera fue maravillosa, pero el verano se ha terminado… y nos perdimos el otoño. Y ahora, de repente, hace frío, tanto frío que todo se está congelando. Nuestro amor se ha dormido y la nieve lo tomó por sorpresa. Y si te duermes en la nieve no sientes venir a la muerte. Cuídate."_

–Asmita de Virgo. (Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi)

CAPITULO II. –Un camino distinto.

 **Pov Grimmjow**

Aquel día había decidido llegar temprano al aeropuerto, no quería perderse el vuelo por ningún motivo, si le volvía a pasar en definitiva tendría problemas intentnaod comprar un nuevo boleto de avión, tenía una agenda ocupada y el trabajo ameritaba que él estuviera presente para terminar de cerrar un trato con sus nuevos socios a más tardar el día de mañana, por eso decidió tomar el vuelo de la 13:40, aunque en verdad odiaba levantarse "temprano". Bostezo largamente y se estiro. Era poco su equipaje y sus papeles estaban en regla para una salida de último minuto, exhausto se paseó por la sala de espera y decidió comprar algo de comer. Una buena carne asada y un poco de bebida, ¡eso sería el paraíso! pero solo se encontró con una máquina expendedora de comida barata. Frustrado decidió comprar una barra energética, puso dos monedas en la máquina, la cual tiro el objeto y él tomo la barra. La puso en su chaqueta y se disponía a poner otras monedas para conseguir un refresco, cuando diviso como una pequeña mujer entraba en la sala y se sentaba, se acercó un poco debido a la curiosidad, cuando la vio desvanecerse y casi caer al piso, no puedo evitar acercarse más y salvarle el trasero de un inminente golpe.

Ahora después de la discusión que tuvo con la pelinegra ambos se encontraban arriba del avión, sus asientos estaban separados, sin embargo eso no pudo evitar que él y que la chica se sentaran juntos. ¿No era extraño? Debido a un problema con sus boletos por la sobreventa del vuelo, sus lugares ya estaban ocupados y terminaron sentándoles juntos en la parte de atrás justo en la salida de emergencia, todo por "comprar en el último momento" decía la azafata. Por un momento creía que su viaje se vería retrasado, pero tanto él como la pequeña mujer fueron llevados sus lugares. Ahora se encontraba sentado al lado de tan peculiar mujer. Decidió hablarle mientras señalaba con su dedo la barra energética que la chica tenía entre sus manos.

–Entonces ¿Por qué no te comes lo que te di? Digo, no te di drogas ni veneno para que aun no lo hayas hecho, si lo dejaron pasar en el filtro es más que seguro que no te di nada toxico.

La chica volteo a verlo y después a la barra –¡Es cierto! Casi lo olvido.

–Eres muy despistada pulga. –Grimmjow reía internamente por la expresión que la chica puso cuando la llamo con ese peculiar nombre, de verdad era todo un poema.

–¡¿Cómo me acabas de decir "poste de dos metros"?!

–¡Te dije pulga! Ya que eso pareces con tu tamaño, no me imagino el daño que te hubieras hecho si yo no te hubiera salvado de ese golpe. Mientras que yo, no soy ningún "poste de dos metros", tú eres tan pequeña que… –No pudo terminar la frase por que la pequeña chica le lanzo un puñetazo al estómago. Con un demonio la chica era pequeña pero pegaba muy fuerte. Le había sacado el aire.

–¡Ja! Vaya, ¿no te sientes mal porque una "pulga" te golpeara?

Puso una mano en su estómago para aminorar el dolor–Maldita… solo me tomaste desprevenido.

La chica rodo los ojos –Si claro, lo que tú digas. Si tú me dices pulga, tú eres entonces un perro rabioso. ¿Qué necesidad de molestarme y ladrar como uno?

¿Perro? ¡¿Esa chica le había dicho perro?! Como se atrevía, el odiaba a los perros. –¡Yo no soy ningún perro! Ahora si me disculpas dormiré un rato. –Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a perderse en el mundo de los sueños, no había dormido bien y el cuerpo le pagaba la factura.

 **Pov Rukia**

Miró como Grimmjow le daba la espalda y se dormía rápidamente. El chico le había resultado un pequeño escape a la situación que estaba viviendo. Internamente lo agradecía. Aunque ahora que estaba de nuevo sola su mente le abrumaba, una parte de ella quería volver todos sus pasos y regresar a casa a preparar la cena, esperando que las acciones de Ichigo y de su hijo fueran solo un mal sueño, una pesadilla… una que había durado ya 7 años. Un fuerte dolor en el pecho le estaba invadiendo y se llevó una mano al lugar para intentar calmarlo. Eso jamás le había pasado… probablemente era culpa del estrés, decidió comer la barra y dormir un poco para olvidarse por el momento de aquel dolor.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas cuando llegaron a su destino, después de muchas escalas en aeropuertos, siestas y peleas con su "buen acompañante".

Grimmjow le acompaño en todo el alboroto, al parecer si bien el muchacho parecía bastante rudo e intimidador, pero la realidad distaba de lo contrario, él era una buena persona al ayudarle en lo que podía. Le ayudo con su maleta a pesar de que ella se había negado, así después de ser inspeccionados en migración ambos salieron del aeropuerto, ante ellos se alzaba la ciudad de New York, estaban en el aeropuerto de Queens.

–Y bien, ¿a dónde te diriges? No puedo cargar tu maleta toda una eternidad.

–Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras.

–Tsk, entonces carga tu basura y yo me largare de aquí.

Tomo su maleta de las manos de Grimmjow y decidió buscar un lugar en donde dormir, por hoy estaría bien un hotel. Antes de que el chico se fuera, ella le tomo por el brazo deteniéndole. El peliceleste volteo a mirarla, entonces ella aprovecho y se inclinó en agradecimiento.

–Gracias por todo Grimmjow.

El chico sonrió altanero –Ni lo menciones pulga. –Grimmjow se mantuvo en silencio unos cuantos segundos –¿Tienes donde quedarte?

Estaba sorprendida por la pregunta del chico, no se lo esperaba –Pues… siendo sincera, hace mucho que no venía a New York, pensaba quedarme en un hotel.

Grimmjow saco una nota de su bolsillo –Entonces toma esta dirección –La chica tomo el papel entre sus manos –Es la dirección de un edificio en Brooklyn, un amigo mío maneja la renta en ese lugar, es bastante barato y cómodo. Si no tienes un lugar a donde ir es una buena opción.

Le miro con duda mientras aceptaba la nota–¿Por qué haces esto?

–Llamémosle intuición… tal vez no sea mi asunto, pero hablas dormida. Supongo que son pesadillas. No sé quién sea Kei o Ichigo, ni por que los mencionabas. Tampoco sé de qué huyas, pero evadir los problemas nunca es una buena opción. –Grimmjow le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar en un dirección contraria a ella, mientras cargaba su propia maleta –Adiós pulga, que estés bien.

Vio al chico perderse y después miro el papel entre sus manos, lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos. Grimmjow no entendía lo mucho que había sufrido, ni tampoco entendía el dolor que sentía en ese momento, era demasiado grande el vació, su familia literalmente le había condenado y su hijo… su pequeño hijo le odiaba, ese golpe había sido demasiado fuerte para ella. Sabía que Ichigo la odiaba después de lo que había pasado años atrás, pero que su hijo lo hiciera, eso de verdad la destrozaba, ella lo amaba con todo su corazón desde que supo que estaba embarazada hace tanto tiempo. También extrañaba a ese Ichigo que le daba flores, que pelaba con ella por tonterías, que le llevaba a comer, que se comunicaba con ella sin palabras, que le ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba y que en general, le amaba con todo su corazón. ¿Qué había pasado? antes de seguir divagando decidió buscar un hotel para pasar la noche. Miro su celular, eran las 5:00 pm en Estados Unidos pero ella ya estaba muy cansada. Había sido un vuelo largo de 14 horas. Quiso llamar por teléfono y asegurarse que su hijo estaba bien, pero se detuvo a sí misma, probablemente su hijo no se alegraría de oírla y más que nada aun debía de estar dormido, por la diferencia horaria debía de ser las 4:00 am en Japón.

* * *

Al final había encontrado un buen hotel para pasar la noche, pero ahora que había amanecido su prioridad era encontrar un lugar donde vivir, tenía su maleta en una mano y en la otra el papel que Grimmjow le había dado el día pasado, esa dirección en Brooklyn era una opción muy tentadora, realmente no tenía mucho dinero, se decidió a probar suerte en el lugar y tomo un autobús que le dejara lo más cerca posible.

El edificio era más imponente de lo que pensaba, estaba constituido de tabicón rojo y las ventanas cuadradas eran de un tono azulado, distinguía siete pisos y una gran azotea al final. Por fin se había decidió a entrar al lugar, cuando una voz le detuvo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Se te perdió algo mujer? –

Volteo su cuerpo y se encontró con un hombre de piel pálida y ojos verdes, le miraba seriamente y por un segundo la intimido, hasta que una mujer pelinaranja salió detrás de aquel hombre. A diferencia del hombre frente a ella, esa muchacha tenía un aspecto dulce.

– ¡Ulquiorra! Lo siento mucho… mi esposo es un poco frío algunas veces. –La chica reía nerviosamente –Mucho gusto soy Orihime Cifer y él es mi marido Ulquiorra Cifer.

A Rukia le pareció muy curioso que pareciendo ser tan contrarios, esa pareja eran marido y mujer, pero al mirar bien pudo ver en la mirada de ambos que de verdad había algo, la mirada de aquel hombre se suavizaba al ver a esa mujer y la de la mujer se hacía más alegre. Le recordaban a Ichigo y a ella, hace algunos años… se perdió en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo estaría Ichigo? ¿Cómo estaría su hijo? ¿Debería comunicarse con ellos?

–Disculpe señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? –Rukia salió de su meditación al escuchar a la joven llamarla.

–Eeee… ¡sí!, este, yo solo quería buscar una renta en este edificio. Disculpen si los molesto pero ¿sabrán de alguien que me pueda informar? Un conocido llamado Grimmjow me recomendó el lugar, ya que no cuento con mucho dinero.

La pareja se miró entre si y el joven de ojos verdes le dirigió la palabra.

–Como mi mujer dijo, soy Ulquiorra Cifer y yo soy el dueño de este edificio, si quieres rentar y no tienes mucho dinero creo que podremos llegar a un buen acuerdo. Aunque debo advertirte que los departamentos son pequeños y no cuentan con ningún lujo.

Rukia se sorprendió de lo dicho por el joven, pero agradeció su suerte de que este le permitiera rentar en el lugar –¡No importa! Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

–Ni lo digas mujer, yo y mi esposa también fuimos inmigrantes, sabemos lo difícil que es iniciar de cero, por eso intentamos ayudar lo más posible a nuestros iguales y parecer tener esa necesidad.

La mujer pelinaranja abrazo a su marido y después la miro a ella hablándole con tono melancólico. –Pero a pesar de nuestra ayuda muchos inmigrantes son llevados por la policía de migración, por ese mi esposo es muy receloso con las personas que se acercan al edificio y no conocemos. No queremos que vengan a lastimar a nuestros inquilinos, muchas veces separan familias y eso es muy triste. Los comprendemos, tenemos un pequeño hijo y no nos gustaría ser separados de él.

–Ya veo… –Ella también tenía un hijo y tampoco le gustaba no estar cerca de él, su pequeño Kei… ¿Por qué su pequeño hijo no le quería?, una pequeña lagrima se le escapo, pero paso inadvertida para la pareja. Decidió concentrarse por ahora en la renta del departamento. –¿Entonces puedo rentar desde hoy mismo?

El chico de ojos verdes le contesto–Claro, te daré el departamento #4 del último piso. Podemos ir a verlo ahora mismo, después te daré la llave. ¿Me dijiste que el molesto de Grimmjow te dijo de este lugar?

Rukia contesto inmediatamente –Si, fue el quien me dijo del lugar. Creo que le debo una. Ojala le pudiera volver a agradecer.

La muchacha pelinaranja le sonrió a su esposo y este le miro por largo tiempo antes de volver a voltear a verla.

–Si aún le quieres agradecer mujer, no es tarde. Él se hospeda en el departamento #1 de tu mismo piso.

* * *

 **Pov Ichigo**

Llevo a su hijo con su familia y se quedó a desayunar con ellos. La comida había sido muy buena y pasar tiempo con sus padres siempre era bueno tanto para él, como para su hijo. Su padre y madre comían tranquilamente mientras le preguntaban a Kei por la escuela y a él por la empresa. La empresa Kurosaki se dedicaba a la elaboración de instrumentación quirúrgica y a materiales de laboratorio. Su padre se había retirado cuando él había tomado el liderazgo, aunque claro aún le daba consejos. Sin embargo entre platicas, toda la tranquilidad se esfumo tan rápido cuando su madre le había preguntado por Rukia.

–¿Entonces hijo como se encuentra Rukia y por qué no la trajiste? –

Suspiro antes de contestar –Ella se sentía mal mamá y no quiso venir, no le iba a obligar a ello.

Su madre le miro tristemente no creyendo sus palabras. –¿Enserio paso eso? Me preocupa mucho Rukia, no la hemos visto desde navidad.

–No exageres madre, ella está bien. Solo no quiere venir. –

Masaki puso sus manos sobre la mesa de manera brusca. Miro a su hijo de mala manera y su esposo y nieto temieron por la vida de Ichigo.

–¡Ichigo quiero que la traigas la próxima vez que vengas con Kei y es una orden jovencito! No quiero oír un "no" por respuesta.

Contesto nerviosamente, a las exigencias de su madre –Si ma… mamá-

–Más vale que así sea Ichigo, queremos hacer una comida familiar todos juntos y que Karin y Yuzu también vengan a visitarnos. ¿no es cierto Isshin?

Miro como su padre dejaba de comer y se lanzaba a los brazos de su madre –¡Claro que si Masaki! Todo lo que quieras conseguiré para ti. El sol, la luna, las estrellas, pero no me pidas darle inteligencia al cerebro de mi estúpido hijo, porque eso sí sería una hazaña imposible.

Una vena salto en su cabeza y se lanzó en una contienda contra su padre, mientras su hijo y su madre reían.

Después de la comida se dirigió al trabajo, se encontró con Riruka y salieron a comer rápidamente, una comida bastante agradable. Llego a la casa de sus padres para recoger a Kei, ya eran las 8:00pm, llevo a su hijo a cenar a un pequeño restaurante y solo entonces se dirigió a su casa.

Las 10:00pm marcaba su reloj de bolsillo. Abrió la puerta y su hijo corrió dentro de la casa, el lentamente entro y se dirigió a la sala. De seguro Rukia había preparado la cena y debía encontrarse en la cocina o en el comedor esperándolos. La sola idea de convivir con ella, le hacían querer volver a salir de la casa y dormir en otro lado, sin embargo solo se sentó en su sillón, dejo su maletín y saco unos informes que debía revisar. Poco duro su tranquilidad cuando su hijo le interrumpió.

–¡Papá mi madre no preparo la cena!

Se extrañó por el comentario de su hijo, pero no le dio mucha importancia. –¿Así que tu madre no preparo la cena de hoy? Por suerte comimos afuera. No te preocupes de seguro se le olvido o se quedó dormida. No creo que vuelva a pasar, hablare con ella temprano.

Su hijo asintió con la cabeza y por un pequeño segundo creyó ver una pisca de decepción en sus ojos. –¿Todo bien Kei?

El niño respondió rápidamente –Si papá, solo estoy un poco cansado. Ya me voy a dormir.

Ichigo vio a su hijo retirarse en dirección de su habitación y continúo leyendo sus informes. Al terminar ya eran las 3:00am así que decidió dormir, se dirigió a su habitación y antes de tocar la perilla de la puerta de la misma se detuvo. Aún tenía en la mente la situación que había vivido con Rukia el otro día y casi inmediatamente se excitó ante el recuerdo. No eso no estaba bien, se negaba a tocar a semejante remedo de mujer, ella era una arpía que no merecía nada que no fuera su odio. Regreso a la sala, no sin antes tomar una manta de la habitación de Kei y volvió a acostarse en el sillón. Sería una larga noche.

Al despertar se estiro y sobo su cuello, era muy incómodo dormir en ese lugar. Se dirigió al comedor esperando que Rukia ya tuviera listo el café y el desayuno, se moría de hambre, también tenía que platicarle acerque de la tonta reunión que sus padres estaban planeando. Al llegar comedor se encontró que este estaba vacío. Eso era extraño, de seguro a la tonta se le había hecho tarde y apenas debía de estar cocinado. Se dirigió a la cocina y al abrir la puerta la encontró igualmente vacía. Definitivamente Rukia debió de quedarse dormida, era el colmo de mujer, ni siquiera podía hacer las labores domésticas básicas y eso que no trabajaba desde hace años. Enfadado se dirigió a su habitación, despertaría a Rukia y le reclamaría por lo sucedido. Abrió la puerta y…

–¿No te avergüenzas Rukia?, eres la peor esposa y madre que exis…. –Las palabras murieron en su boca al observar que su esposa no estaba en aquella habitación. Miro el lugar, el armario estaba abierto y faltaba varia de la ropa de la pelinegra. La cama estaba hecha y sobre ella misma pudo distinguir un anillo. Era el anillo de compromiso de Rukia… instintivamente levanto su mano y busco su propio anillo, pero no encontró nada. ¡Era cierto! Él se había quitado el anillo hace años...

Tomo el anillo de Rukia entre sus manos. Su mente estaba intentando armar el rompecabezas, pero un ruido le hizo voltear a su espalda. Se encontró con la imagen de su hijo en pijama, parado en el marco de la puerta.

–Papá… ¿Dónde está mamá?

* * *

 **Notas viejas**

Hola otra vez, como verán a Rukia la duda le comió desde el instante en que se separó de su familia, ahora se está estableciendo de nuevo y en cuanto Ichigo, apenas ha notado que su esposa ya no está, ¿Qué es lo que hará ahora? No hay nada mejor que una buena dosis de drama :3 Muchas gracias por todos sus fav, follow, y review, principalmente a Strellita, Rocio751, shinny26, kleinegirl87, Noctelocusta650, Matthew208, L3onn, Zelda-24, Fhlaky y a Inverse L. Reena, a algunos ya los conozco y otros son nuevos, pero a todos les doy un mega gracias por apoyar la historia. Como verán esta vez no conteste individualmente sus review, esto se debió al tiempo u.u lo siento, les prometo que la siguiente vez les contestare a todos. Pero bueno, ahora vamos a la pregunta. Creo que después de ver la aceptación de la historia y que la inspiración no me ha abandonado para ninguna de las dos historias he decidido dos opciones viables para las actualizaciones. ¿Cuál sería la mejor?

1) Actualizar una vez a la semana Flor del desierto y cada dos semanas Bruma. Con el detalle que Flor del desierto podría actualizarla hasta dos veces por semana. Como lo hacía antes de escribir Bruma.

2) Actualizar una semana Flor del desierto y luego alternar a Bruma, así sucesivamente. Una semana una historia y la siguiente semana la otra historia. Podría haber hasta dos capítulos de una historia en una misma semana, pero la siguiente semana cambiaria a la otra historia.

¿Qué dicen? Espero su opinión acerca de las dos opciones viables para que les traiga las actualizaciones y por supuesto, más importante aún espero saber su opinión acerca del capítulo con un bonito review. Es importante su opinión ya que me permitirá acomodar mis horarios de escritura. Muchas, muchas gracias por sus fav, follow y review en esta y en mi otra historia. Muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto.

 **Notas nuevas**

 **Que va, recuerdo esta historia con cariño y veo que en realidad había tenido muchos errores de ortografía durante la primera escritura del capítulo, en fin... espero disfrutaran la lectura y si son nuevos, no olviden dejarme un comentario para que yo me apure y me inspire xD Saludos y nos leemos pronto. Vinsmoke fuera.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

 **NOTAS NUEVAS 20/03/2019**

 **Uff, entre la vida agitada y el recuerdo que la historia debe ser terminada ahí me tienen escribiendo y editando los capítulos, ya les cuento más abajo un poco más xD. Errores que solo me pasan a mí, (Perder archivos :'v) ¡En fin, disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

 **NOTAS VIEJAS**

¡Hola! Como verán he vuelto a actualizar la historia, agradezcamos que tuve un poco de tiempo libre, pero me temo que eso ya no se repita en un tiempo u.u. Este será el último capítulo de Bruma hasta dentro de una semana, ya que la semana que viene será semana de "Flor del desierto". Bueno ya nos leemos más abajo.

 _"El mayor de todos los misterios es el hombre."_

– Sócrates

CAPITULO III. –Una llamada.

 **3 meses después. Brooklyn, New York.**

 **Pov Rukia**

Eran las 8:00am, por lo tanto debían de ser las 7:00pm en Japón y ahí se encontraba ella, sentada en su cama con aquel teléfono entre sus manos, sabía que había postergado mucho tiempo ese momento y no sabía si era lo correcto, pero... no podría quitarse la duda si no lo hacía. Suspiro largamente y comenzó a marcar los números, escucho el sonido de espera y después una voz bastante conocida para ella.

– _¿Hola, quien habla?_ –Esa voz era tan cálida como la de sus recuerdos y una sonrisa involuntaria llego a su rostro.

Aunque no sabiendo que decir exactamente, se quedó en silencio, hasta que la valentía le embargo –Yo… Hola mamá… soy Rukia.

– _¿Rukia? ¡Hija que alegría! No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado tu llamada. –Sonrió aún más al escuchar la voz y la emoción en las palabras de su madre._

–Yo también te extraño mamá, me haces mucha falta. ¿Está papá? –Más valía asegurarse antes de continuar con la plática.

– _No hija, por suerte salió a realizar unos negocios muy temprano con unos inversionistas, regresara hasta mañana en la noche._ –La respuesta de Hisana le había tranquilizado un poco y exhalo lentamente.

–Ya veo… Él... ¿Aun no quiere saber nada de mí, verdad? –Su madre tardo más tiempo en contestarle esta vez y se temió la respuesta.

– _Rukia… Tu papá te ama mucho y eso no debes dudarlo. Solo que… debes de entenderlo es mucha la presión que esta entre sus manos y él…_

–No continúes madre. Debe ser muy difícil para él tener una hija como yo, me ha quedado muy claro. Siete años no son suficientes para que me perdone y para que me crea, para que me escuche. Incluso aun no entiendo como tú y mis suegros lograron perdonarme y escucharon todo lo que tenía que decir, más aun me creyeron pese a que todo apuntaba lo contrario, e Ichigo… –No pudo continuar por que su madre le interrumpió.

– _Hija… un error lo comete cualquiera y nunca nos has dado una razón para dudar de ti. Sabes que yo te creo. Pero tu padre…_ –Interrumpió a su madre, ya no quería seguir escuchando de su padre y lo que pensaba de ella. Ya bastante dolor tenía en el presente como para revivir malos recuerdos.

–Mejor no hablemos de eso mamá, te he llamado porque me encuentro en una penosa situación.

– _¿Qué pasa hija?_ –La voz de su madre sonaba preocupada. Se sentía mal por preocuparla de esa manera, pero no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir. Le conto todo lo que había pasado, desde su visita al hospital por un constante mareo y malestar, hasta la conversación que había escuchado en casa hace algunos meses, dicha conversación que la había destrozado, su precipitada decisión de salir de casa y de buscar un lugar donde refugiarse para pensar claramente, aunque omitió rotundamente el destino en donde se encontraba y el daño que Ichigo le había causado estos últimos años. Su madre no necesitaba saber más.

– _¡Definitivamente no perdonare a ese abusivo de Kurosaki! ¿Cómo se atreve a estar viéndose con otra mujer a pesar de estar casado contigo? No entiendo como mi nieto se dejó influenciar por su padre… ahora comprendo los chismes que se oyen. Rukia creo que debo decírtelo ahora. –La seriedad en la voz de su madre le intrigaba._

–¿Qué sucede mamá?

– _Son solo rumores Rukia, yo definitivamente no los creí al principio, esa gente habla solo por hablar ya los conoces, pero… después de lo que me contaste, ahora lo veo muy posible. Dicen que Riruka Dokugamine se le ha visto viviendo de manera permanente en la mansión Kurosaki_ –Se quedó en silencio mientras procesaba las palabras de su madre, Ichigo no había perdido el tiempo en meter a su amante a su hogar en cuanto ella había desaparecido, ahora todo quedaba bastante claro. Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas habían empezado a correr por su rostro, ¿para Ichigo había sido tan poca cosa la relación que habían tenido tantos años? – _¿Rukia… hija sigues ahí?_

–Si madre, perdona… necesito pedirte un favor. No sé nada de Kei desde hace 3 meses y creo que ya no puedo soportarlo más necesito saber de él, pero... creo que tanto Kei como Ichigo no me quieren cerca. – Apretó con fuerza el teléfono – Por favor mamá podrías ir a visitar a Kei y decirme como se encuentra, necesito saber cómo esta.

– _Claro hija, iré mañana mismo antes de que tu padre llegue_.

–Hablando de papá, por favor no le cuentes a él ni a nadie de mi situación. Si Ichigo no ha preguntado por mí, ni te había informado creo que es lo mejor. La verdad por ahora quiero estar sola. –Esta vez pequeños sollozos empezar a escapársele, tanto dolor acumulado no podía seguir oculto. Su corazón se sentía tan vacío.

– _Rukia… ¿Dónde estás hija? Dímelo y no importa lo que diga tu padre yo estaré contigo en cuanto pueda_. Soy tu madre y siempre estaré para poyarte.

–Lo siento mamá… pero por ahora no te puedo decir. Debo irme. Hablare mañana a la misma hora, cuídate.

– _Rukia, confió en ti y en lo que vayas a hacer, pero por favor piensa en mí si necesitas algo, eres mi hija y hare cualquier cosa por ti, por favor cuídate mucho._

Corto con la llama y dejo el celular a un lado de su cama, se limpió los rastros de lágrimas e inhalo lentamente. Ahora debía de arreglarse para ir a trabajar, aunque ahora ya no tenía muchos ánimos de salir siquiera del departamento, ¿quizá podría reportarse enferma?. Un sonido en su puerta le distrajo y se levantó a abrir. ¿Quién podría ser a esa hora?

 **Pov Grimmjow.**

Rukia tardaba bastante en abrir y él no era muy paciente, traía una bolsa en una de sus manos y se estaba cansando de cargarla. Estaba a punto de volver a tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió sorpresivamente. ¡Por fin salía la ingrata!

– Buenos días pulga, hasta que te dignas a abrirme. ¿No me vas a dejar pasar? Espero que hayas dormido lo suficiente porque hay mucho trabajo por hacer. –No espero la respuesta de la chica, simplemente entro en el departamento y se sentó en una de las sillas que Rukia tenía en un sencillo comedor.

– ¡Grimmjow! Son las siete de la mañana, él trabajo inicia a las ocho, estoy en pijama, apenas me iba a cambiar y quieres dejar de llamarme pulga, ladras tanto lo mismo y de verdad pareces un "perro rabioso"

Su primera reacción fue pasar su mirada por el cuerpo de la pequeña muchacha para comprobar sus palabras, era cierto, la chica estaba en pijama, una sencilla blusa de tirantes con un short corto y sinceramente no le quedaba tan mal… No pudo seguir observando con más detalle porque Rukia le dio un golpe en su estómago. ¡Que maña tenía esa mujer de golpearlo! Según ella solo lo hacía cuando él se comportaba de una manera "incorrecta". ¡Con un demonio, eso chica lo iba a acabar!

– ¡Cuanta agresividad! ¿Ahora que hice? –Después de recibir golpes por los últimos tres meses, los puños de Rukia ya no lo tomaban por sorpresa, ni mucho menos le dolían, aunque eso no evitaba que le molestaran.

–No creas que no me di cuenta. ¡Me estabas comiendo con la mirada! – ¿Qué había dicho esa pequeña mujer?

–¡Yo no te estaba mirando de esa manera! Pero que mierda… yo solo traía un poco de cosas para tu despensa. –La chica le miraba de manera intrigante y no entendió por qué esa acción le ponía nervioso. Era una verdadera molestia –Ya sabes, yo no soy bueno en eso de la comida y tú no lo haces nada mal. Yo pongo la comida, tú el trabajo manual y todos ganamos. Es un buen trato para ambos. – Extendió la bolsa que sostenía su brazo. La chica tardo un poco pero la tomo y después le miro de mala manera.

Relajo su ceño fruncido y miro al chico después de suspirar lentamente–Bien, ya no te golpeare Grimmjow. Pero si solo querías que te hiciera de comer debiste pedirlo

El chico le desvió la mirada –Tsk… ¿Quieres aceptar el trato o no? –¿Porque Rukia no solo le podía seguir el juego? Vio a la muchacha suspirar.

–Está bien. Pero primero me cambiare y después hare algo de comer. No queremos llegar tarde al trabajo.

Asintió lentamente mientras veía como la chica corría a cambiarse y regresaba a cocinar. Él se quedó sentado en la silla mientras observaba como la chica de ojos violetas se movía de un lado a otro cocinando. Esa chica destilaba "felicidad" pero sabía que en el fondo tenía una enorme amargura que le embargaba. No pudo evitar recordar cuando la vio llegar a su apartamento, sinceramente no creía que se animaría a rentar en aquel edificio y ahora después de ese tiempo conociéndose, por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía decir que alguien no le caía mal. Sonrió un poco al pensar en ello.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Varios golpes en su puerta le distrajeron, él se encontraba practicando judo en la sala de su departamento, no tenía camisa busco una toalla que le secara el sudor y le cubriera un poco el torso. Se paseó por el departamento y antes de abrir la puerta se encargó de su "pequeño" amigo. Lo tomo suavemente del cuello y lo puso en sus brazos. El sonido insistente del toque de la puerta lo puso molesto. ¿Qué no lo podían esperar?_

– _¡Ya voy con un carajo! –El pequeño animalito que sostenía en sus brazos se agito y al abrir la puerta se lanzó hacia su visitante tirándole al piso y empezando a lamerle._

– _¡Aaaaaaaa! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! –Tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero se apresuró a tomar a su "amiguito" del cuerpo de su visitante, solo para notar que él mismo era la pequeña chica que había conocido en el aeropuerto… era Rukia la que se encontraba en el piso completamente despeinada y agitada._

–¡¿Joder estas bien?! _Lo siento si te asusto mi gato. ¿Tú eres Rukia verdad? –Vio a la chica levantarse y alejarse un paso de él._

– _¡Eso no es un gato! ¡Eso es… ES UNA PATERA! –La tomo por el brazo y la metió a su departamento. No quería armar un alboroto afuera._

– _Tranquila es un cachorro, no te hará daño. –Le acerco lentamente el cachorro a Rukia esperando que ella le temiera y saliera de la habitación, pero contrario a lo que se imaginó ella acaricio al pequeño animal y la vio relajarse poco a poco. Le miro hipnotizado por varios segundos hasta que la voz de la chica le trajo de nuevo a la realidad._

Se tranquilizó rápidamente y miro al animalito frente a ella, antes de responderle a ese hombre de pelo celeste – _Me gustan bastante los animales, solo que… no es muy normal que una pantera te salte a la cara y te empiece a lamer sin control. La verdad me dio un susto, pero bueno, la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque quería agradecerte de nuevo el a verme ayudado y por recomendarme este lugar. –Vio a la chica inclinarse en agradecimiento._

 _Incomodo se pasó una mano por la cabeza rascándose el cabello–Ni lo menciones y no te vuelvas a inclinar de esa manera, con un gracias bastaba._

– _Bueno entonces lo mejor será que me vaya, quiero encontrar trabajo hoy mismo, así que iré a buscar a la ciudad. Adiós Grimmjow y de nuevo muchas gracias. –La chica se estaba alejando y algo extraño le obligo a no dejarle ir. ¿Qué le pasaba? el casi no era de ser empático con los desconocidos_

– _¡Espera! ¿Dices la verdad? ¿Te gustan los animales? –La chica volteo a verlo de nuevo._

– _Sí, ¿Por qué?_

– _No sé si tienes estudios, pero por el momento es difícil ser profesionista en New York, hay pocos puestos y mucha competencia en el campo. Te propongo algo, te daré trabajo seguro y con una paga aceptable, mientras encuentras un buen trabajo. La única condición es que tendrás que convivir con animales. –Vio a la ojivioleta dudar._

– _Realmente estudie contaduría y tome algunos cursos de fotografía en la universidad. La verdad me gustaría trabajar en ello de ser posible, pero igual si lo que dices es verdad, encontrar un trabajo tan rápidamente no será fácil. –Vio a la chica volver a suspirar –Acepto, pero solo será temporal._

 _Sonrió satisfecho de lo que escuchaba – Entonces déjame presentarme de nuevo. Soy Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, biólogo y veterinario, soy uno de los encargados de la campaña internacional de conservación de grandes felinos en peligro. En este momento apoyo al Zoológico de Central Park –Levanto la pequeña pantera que tenía en sus brazos –Y este gato se llama Nibelungo, es una pantera nublada._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Después de conocerse desde aquel día su relación avanzo rápidamente, se frecuentaban por el trabajo y cuando Rukia descubrió que él era un asco para cocinar y que la mayoría de las veces se gastaba su dinero comiendo fuera de casa, ella se ofreció para preparar uno que otro día su comida y a decir verdad tenía un sazón magnifico la pequeña pulga. Estaba seguro que nunca había tenido una relación así con nadie más, menos aun con una chica. Por lo regular todos se alejaban de él o le prestaban poco interés al saber que él se encontraba viajando frecuentemente y la mayoría de veces sin una pizca de dinero. La chica termino de cocinar y le acerco un plato de lo que había preparado, mientras ella se sentaba enfrente de él, acompañándole con su propia comida. Un platillo americano, filete con papás fritas, esa es una buena combinación.

* * *

 **Japón, 8:30pm aprox.**

 **Pov Ichigo**

Se encontraba paseando de un lado a otro en su despacho, estaba frustrado, enfadado, incómodo y bastante cansado, ya había olvidado la última vez que había dormido decentemente sin despertar agitado al poco tiempo. Miro al hombre que se encontraba junto con él en aquel reducido lugar, su despacho.

–¿Entonces aun no encuentras nada? –Observo como el hombre bebía del vaso de agua que tenía entre sus manos.

–Lo siento señor Kurosaki, pero hago lo mejor que puedo, es algo muy extraño, si fuera una persona normal ya le hubiera encontrado, pero tal parece que alguien borro sus huellas. Me cuesta más trabajo localizar cada una de ellas.

La vida era curiosa, hace algunos años pensaba que se convertiría en el hombre más feliz del mundo al formar una familia con Rukia. Su corazón, alma y pensamientos le pertenecían solo a ella, sin embargo nunca imagino que el mismo amor que le había hecho tan feliz en aquel momento, sería el motivo del hundimiento que había tenido tiempo después. ¿Por qué Rukia le había traicionado de esa manera a él y a su familia? Y ahora… ella huía, no… no se lo dejaría tan fácil, le haría pagar todo el dolor que su corazón había sufrido, cada gota de sangre. Ella debía de sufrir tanto como él. Se repetía así mismo que ese era el motivo por el cual estaba tan empeñado en buscarla, era eso y no el sentimiento de estar preocupado por ella o de extrañarla.

Golpeo con fuerza un costado de la pared –¡No te pago para que me des excusas Urahara! Quiero encontrar a Rukia lo más rápido posible y tu trabajo es localizarla. –¿Acaso ese hombre no entendía su petición? Miro de nuevo al rubio y vio como este ni siquiera se había perturbado ante sus acciones.

–Por más que se enfade no la encontrara más rápido Kurosaki. Si me dejara hablar con los familiares de su esposa y amigos, puede que… –Ante la tontería que escucho de la boca de Urahara, volvió a golpear con fuerza la pared.

–¡Para nada, nadie se debe de enterar!

* * *

 **Adelanto. Capitulo IV. "Una pasado turbio."**

Esperaba que los hechos que había descrito le ayudaran y los testimonios de su defensa fueran escuchados. Todo parecía ser una verdadera pesadilla. Miro al jurado hablar entre si y al finalmente al juez dar su sentencia.

– Después de las evidencias recabadas tanto por la defensa como por la parte acusatoria, Kuchiki Rukia acusada del delito de asesinato de Kurosaki Kaien, el juzgado la encuentra… CULPABLE.

 **NOTAS VIEJAS**

chan, Chan, CHAN! (Inserte el meme del cuervo) lo dejo en suspenso, el siguiente capítulo tratara un poco del pasado de Rukia y de Ichigo, yo sé que muchos esperan saber que paso entre estos dos y esto aclarara algunas cosas.

 **kleinegirl87:** Hola! Agradezco mucho tu sinceridad y tu interés en la historia, lo tomo mucho en cuenta para darle la prioridad al escribir las actualizaciones de mis historias, por cierto todas tus preguntas son parte de la trama, así que paciencia poco a poco todo se ira aclarando xD

 **elisazu:** Toda la situación que vivió Rukia estos siete años es un escenario muy triste y poco a poco se irán revelando partes del mismo, ¿Qué escenario es el que hizo que todo llegara hasta ese punto? Pronto se verá y bueno es mi opinión personal, supongo que para cualquier mujer con hijos lo primero en lo que piensan es en sus hijos antes que nada. Pero la verdad no lo sé muy bien, solo lo imagino. Yo no tengo hijos, solo un bonito perro :3

 **Guest:** Si te rompí el corazón voy por un buen camino xD

 **yocel:** Ojala pudiera escribir más seguido, pero me temo que los deberes me absorben mucho tiempo, pero siempre me escapo un poco para traerles un capitulo al menos una vez por semana. Espero te agradara el capítulo. Muchos saludos!

 **Strellita:** ¡Demos gracias a las musas! Que sin ellas luego me estanco un buen rato en un párrafo xD Aun no hemos visto realmente que siente Kei e Ichigo después de la desaparición de Rukia, pero tu tranquila que si sabremos que paso con ellos después de la partida de la Kuchiki. Espero que te gustara el capítulo. Saludos!

 **Noctelocusta650:** Todos quieren saber del pasado de Ichigo y Rukia xD El próximo capítulo dará muchas pistas sobre este y en cuanto a las reacciones de Kei e Ichigo después de la partida de Rukia, claro que las conoceremos. Puede que veamos el punto de vista de uno de ellos el próximo capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Tomo mucho en cuenta su opinión. Saludos!

 **L3onn:** Me encanta el suspenso *-* pero no te preocupes que de Ichigo y Kei sabremos que paso con ellos después de la desaparición de Rukia en los siguientes capítulos. Nada es lo que parece. Saludos!

Hola a todos los que llegaron hasta este punto, solo les quiero dar las gracias por todo su apoyo, por los fav, follow y review (también a los lectores fantasma :v claro que sé que existen, así que déjenme un review xD). Quiero que sepan que todas sus opiniones las tomo en cuenta cuando me pongo a escribir y cuando me organizo para actualizar. No olviden dejarme un bonito review con su opinión acerca del capítulo. Muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto.

 **NOTAS NUEVAS 20/03/2019**

 **Disculpen la tardanza y el problema de los errores de ortografía, tengo un problema con mi corrector (configurado en inglés), cositas raras le pasan a veces. Gracias por su lindo apoyo, me apresurare a releer corregir y mejorar las partes de la historia que me parezca más conveniente, por favor no olviden dejar un bonito review con su opinión, mil gracias y nos leemos pronto, que prometo responder ahora que tenga tiempo en unos días. Saludos, Vinsmoke fuera.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas nuevas 25/03/2019**

 **Ya vamos avanzando poco a poco, pero seguros. Debo admitir que releer y reescribir mientras edito es bastante placentero, por favor paciencia que prometo que la historia será terminada por que será terminada. Mil gracias por su dulce apoyo que me anima un montón y siempre lo ha hecho :33**

* * *

 **Notas viejas**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

¡Hola! Supongo que ya se dieron cuenta con la actualización que tuve en "Flor del desierto" pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, en estos casos intentare actualizar una vez a la semana en lo que me sea posible. Pero alégrense mi carga de trabajo disminuyo un poco e igual y poder traer esta misma semana otro capítulo de Bruma, pero no prometo nada, uno nunca sabe que pueda surgir xD Pero no los aburro más y les dejo leer.

" _Los humanos no son dioses, por eso por más bondad que haya en un corazón, siempre estará expuesto al mal, la vida es así y no queda más remedio que seguir viviendo."_

– Shaka de Virgo. (Masami Kuramada)

CAPITULO III. –Una turbio pasado. (Parte I)

 **Pov Ichigo**

Se encontraba sentado en el gran sillón de su despacho, en el frío de la habitación se pasaba las manos por la cara, últimamente no había podido dormir bien y ese incomodo lugar se había convertido en su santuario para "descansar" del mundo. Desde que Riruka se había mudado a la casa todo había cambiado, al principio fue viento en popa, por fin la casa tenía la presencia de una mujer que podía complacerlo cuando lo necesitaba, incluso Kei parecía bastante contento de que la chica pelirosa viviera con ellos y convivieran como una "familia", con claras excepciones en algunas cuestiones. Quería decir que todo estaba bien consigo mismo, pero sería mentirse así mismo.

Se levantó del sillón, saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo ansiosamente mientras buscaba un encendedor en un cajón del escritorio de su despacho. Desde que Rukia desapareció había empezado a fumar mucho más de lo normal. Encendió su cigarrillo y empezó a fumarlo en caladas ondas y profundas. Su vista se volvió a posar en su escritorio donde estaba una fotografía de Rukia, Kei y él. Esa foto había sido tomada el día del nacimiento de Kei, en aquel instante se sintió tan feliz, dichoso y orgulloso, creyó que las cosas mejorarían poco a poco después del nacimiento de su hijo… pero que estúpido había sido. Las mentiras de Rukia jamás podría perdonarlas y menos aún sus acciones, ella era una maldita perra.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza intentando calmar el dolor de cabeza que había empezado a surgir a partir de sus pensamientos. Podría maldecirla todo lo que quisiera, pero la realidad es que estaba incómodo y contrariado, por no saber del paradero de su esposa. Él llego a amarla tanto… no, él aun le amaba y esa era una de las razones por las que la odiaba, a pesar de todo lo que Rukia había hecho, no podía dejar de amarla y la maldecía por tenerlo atado de esa manera a su corazón. ¿Pero como odiar a alguien que había sido su amiga y compañera desde niños? ¿Por qué las cosas habían terminado así entre ellos? Hubo un momento en su vida en que creyó que todo estaría bien, que viviría una vida tranquila y llena de felicidad. Aun recordaba partes de aquel día en que su odio por Rukia había iniciado. El día que infierno comenzó.

 **Flashback.**

 _Había salido corriendo de su examen profesional después de la llamada de su padre. Esa última semana había estado tan ocupado que prefirió apagar el celular para evitar interrupciones o distracciones sin sentido, pero justo ahora, se arrepentía de esa decisión. La situación era muy grave y él se negaba a creer lo que le contaban, hasta que tuviera los hechos de frente, él no daría por sentado nada. Rukia y Kaien no podía haber…_

 _Llego a su casa jadeante y exaltado, solo para encontrarse con el escenario de su madre, padre y hermanas llorando a mares en la sala principal. Lo único que podía distinguir entre sus sollozos y murmuros eran las palabras cortadas, "muerte", Kaien, hermano, Rukia, asesinato y hotel. Su mente se nublo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta como perdió noción del lugar por varios minutos, se agito y tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no caer al piso. Apenas logro reenfocar su vista, lo siguiente que hizo fue exigir con gritos a su padre la ubicación de Rukia y Kaien. Sin embargo la respuesta no llego como lo esperaba. Isshin le dijo que Rukia estaría detenida hasta que se esclarecieran los hechos en un juicio que se llevaría a cabo en 2 días, mientras las pruebas eran reunidas y de su hermano… Kaien. Su padre no le dio rodeos, Kaien estaba muerto y su cuerpo se encontraba en la morgue, un dolor intenso se apodero de él… primero fue un vacío enorme y después la nada. Toda esa noche lloro como un niño sobre el regazo de su madre, al lado de su padre y de sus hermanas, en aquella sala solo el dolor era latente. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_

 _Esos dos días antes del juicio de Rukia habían sido un fueron el infierno, tan solo hace poco menos de una semana que le había pedido matrimonio a la pelinegra, la cual había aceptado dándole por sorpresa la noticia de que estaba embarazada y ahora… le acusaban de asesinar a su hermano. ¿No era suficiente el hecho de perder a su hermano?, la mujer que amaba estaba siendo inculpada y sufría como un criminal que no era. No sabía que pensar y no había querido escuchar a nadie, él quería respuestas de su novia, quería saber que había pasado y por qué Kaien había muerto. Rukia sería incapaz de hacerle daño a Kaien, ellos se llevaban tan bien y se querían bastante. Estaba seguro que alguien había inculpado a Rukia y había asesinado a su hermano. Juraba que cuando se enterara de quien había sido el verdadero culpable de todo ese teatro, se encargaría de hacerlo sufrir hasta la muerte._

 _Ese día en el juzgado llego temprano, se sentó al final y vio a Rukia al frente del estrado, estaba al lado de un abogado que supuso seria proporcionado por la familia Kuchiki. Los Kuchiki se encontraban detrás de Rukia en primera fila, su familia le seguía después con un semblante triste y cansado. El ver a la pequeña Kuchiki más pálida de lo normal y con grilletes en las muñecas, le destrozaba el corazón. Su semblante tampoco era bueno, inevitablemente se preocupó aún más por ella y por su bebé. No era nada sano que ella fuera sometida a semejante estrés sin sentido._

 _El juicio comenzó, las palabras entraban y salían por su mente. Su atención solo se centró cuando Rukia pasó a declarar por órdenes del abogado de oficio en la corte, Gin Ichimaru, ese sujeto había sido designado para seguir el caso de Rukia y Kaien, algo que le daba mala espina por alguna razón. Miro como Gin empezó a interrogar a su novia y como Rukia le contestaba nerviosamente. Escucharlos lo ponía nervioso._

– _Señorita Kuchiki, le pido de favor que solo conteste al jurado con un la palabra "si" o con un rotundo "no" a las siguientes preguntas. ¿Me explico?_

– _Si, pero…_

– _Creí, que me había explicado, pero al parecer la señorita Kuchiki tiene problemas con el manejo de lo que piensa y hace, ¿no creen? Puede que sus emociones no logren ser controladas a voluntad propia. ¿No lo creen jurado? – ¡Ese maldito quería hacer parecer a Rukia una incapacitada! Se enfureció al ver como se dirigía su futura esposa, esa era una treta para hacerla parecer vulnerable, apretaba sus puños con fuerza._

 _Observo como Gin se volvió a dirigir a la pequeña chica bruscamente. –Bueno, entonces empezare con las preguntas. Primero daré un pequeño contexto y resumen de lo que hasta ahora se ha dicho en el caso, aunque claro no lo repetiré todo de nuevo. A Kurosaki Kaien según los informes, le asesinaron hace dos días, con 8 puñaladas de una daga recta de 20 cm, estas heridas fueron causadas solo por la espalda, cuatro de ellas a la altura del corazón y las otras cuatro repartidas por el resto del cuerpo. El cuerpo inerte de Kaien fue encontrado sobre la cama de la habitación del hotel. Entonces dicho esto, aquí voy con mis preguntas. Las huellas encontradas en el arma homicida son suyas. ¿Eso es cierto?_

–…

– _Señorita Kuchiki le recuerdo que está bajo palabra y debe de contestar solo con la verdad. Así que le repito mi pregunta. Las huellas encontradas en el arma homicida son suyas. ¿Eso es cierto?_

– _S… si_

 _Algo dentro de él se rompió al escuchar las palabras de Rukia, todo debía de ser un malentendido. El aliento le empezó a faltar, pero aun así no perdió la atención de las palabras de Rukia y de aquel abogado._

– _¿Realizo una llamada telefónica con Kaien un día antes de su asesinato?_

– _Si_

– _Siguiendo con las preguntas. ¿Usted paso la noche antes de su asesinato con Kurosaki Kaien en el hotel Royal Nishitetsu?_

– _Si_

 _¿Hotel? ¿Qué hacia Rukia con Kaien en un hotel? ¡Esa era una puta broma o una pesadilla! maldecía no haber escuchado a su padre y madre antes de llegar al juicio._

– _Kuchiki, varios empleados del hotel aseguran a verle visto correr fuera del hotel con sangre en el cuerpo después de encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de Kurosaki Kaien. ¿Eso es cierto?_

– _Si_

 _No… Rukia definitivamente no podía estar diciendo eso._

– _¿Usted tiene una relación sentimental con Kurosaki Ichigo?_

 _¿Qué tenía que ver él en el caso? Su conmoción creció y la furia mezclada con confusión se agitaba por sus venas como un veneno ponzoñoso._

 _Vio a Rukia incomodarse por la pregunta –Sí, ¿pero no sé qué tiene ese que ver con…?_

– _Le recuerdo que solo debe de contestar con un "sí" o con un "no" señorita Kuchiki. ¿Entonces su respuesta es un "si"?_

– _Si_

– _Como última pregunta y antes de darles mi análisis de los hechos, quiero aclarar lo siguiente. Señorita Kuchiki, como ya se ha dicho anteriormente el hotel Royal Nishitetsu cuenta con una de las mejores reputaciones, su seguridad es casi infalible y 100% confiable en cuanto a estudios de calidad, cuenta con un circuito cerrado de seguridad de varias cámaras, estas no están conectadas directamente a un sistema de visión de vigilancia monitoreada automáticamente, las cámaras graban todo lo de las habitaciones, las grabaciones se guardan y encriptan bajo un código de seguridad directamente administrado por un empleado de la policía local, sin el cual los videos no pueden ser modificados, copiados, abiertos o borrados. Cada mes todos los videos son borrados sin ser abiertos por esté empleado y dos supervisores, uno del hotel y otro de la policía, todo bajo las estrictas condiciones de seguridad de los mismos, nadie ve esos videos a menos que exista un caso que lo amerite, como lo sería robo, terrorismo o asesinato. Ejemplo es este proceso judicial, donde son "obligatoriamente" necesarios para aclarar los hechos ocurridos. Por lo que el hotel en ningún momento viola el acuerdo de privacidad de los usuarios, incluso estos mismos son notificados de este sistema de seguridad cuanto rentan un habitación, de no aceptarlo se les negara el servicio. Ahora mi pregunta. Usted aparece en el video de seguridad del hotel, en su habitación teniendo relaciones sexuales con Kurosaki Kaien por la noche y acto después por la mañana cometiendo el asesinato ¿Eso es cierto?_

– _¡FALSO! ¡ESO ES UNA COMPLETA MENTIRA! ¡ESE VIDEO ES UNA COMPLETA MENTIRA!_

 _Ese abogado estaba afirmando que Rukia había… no… no podía ser posible…_

– _Independientemente de las reacciones de la acusada les daré mi interpretada versión. Ustedes mismos pueden ver el video a continuación antes que nada._

 _Sus ojos se posaron en la grabación que se proyectaba en la sala, las imágenes eran claras y nítidas, cada una de ellas seguía el relato dado por Gin. El video le estaba destruyendo por dentro y derrumbando en mil pedazos. Rukia no solo lo había engañado con su hermano, también le había asesinado._

– _Entonces mi versión es esta. Un mujer que tiene una relación sentimental con un hijo de los más grandes empresarios de Japón y curiosamente también es amante del hermano del mismo, aclarando que hay mucho dinero de por medio. Podemos platear lo siguiente, hablamos de un hermano que tal vez se cansó de ser el segundo plato en un "triangulo amoroso", Kaien se cansó de hacer lo incorrecto, de mentirle a su hermano, hablo por teléfono con la acusada para informarle de los hechos y de su posible decisión de decir la verdad, ese mismo día fue al hotel con la señorita Kuchiki con la intención de aclarar las cosas con ella, de decirle la verdad absoluta a su hermano y familia. Un gran riesgo para Kuchiki, si la familia se enteraba de sus planes para conseguir la fortuna de los Kurosaki, todo se irían a la basura. Decidió seducir por última vez a Kaien y este cayo en su juego, toda una noche de pasión y por la mañana cuando el mismo cayó dormido en la cama, bajando la guardia, Kuchiki le apuñalo con la daga a la altura del corazón, para asegurarse que no despertara. Un arma que probablemente consiguió entre el intermedio de la llamada por teléfono y la cita en el hotel. Después del asesinato llamo a una ambulancia para evitar levantar sospechas, sin embargo por un momento el pánico se apodero de ella, salió corriendo del lugar, tiempo después reacciono y regreso después a la escena del crimen para evitar levantar más sospechas. Y eso señores es el escenario del crimen._

 _Un huracán dentro de él se desato, tenía los ojos rojos y la garganta seca. Sentía cada latido de su corazón y como su respiración se aceleraba. Parecía un león a punto de atacar a un enemigo. Rukia… ella era una mentirosa, una perra bastarda que le había engañado a él y su familia, ella había asesinado a su hermano para callarle. Su mandíbula se tensó y gruñidos escapaban de su boca. Todo lo que Gin decía tenía sentido y las pruebas apuntaban claramente los hecho. Pero Rukia no saldría tan fácilmente librada, él se encargaría de hacer justicia a su manera, ella no iría a prisión, él se encargaría de que el resto de su vida fuera el mismísimo infierno. Nadie se burlaba de él y su familia._

 **Fin del flashback.**

Tiro el cigarrillo que sostenía en su mano y lo piso con su zapato, recordar siempre le avivaba el dolor en el pecho, porque desde ese día su infierno también comenzó. Decir que la odiaba era fácil, pero hacerlo era una cuestión distinta. ¿Cómo era posible amar y odiar a una persona?

Saco otro cigarrillo de su bolsillo, lo prendió y empezó a fumarlo con rapidez, mientras tomaba la fotografía de su familia entre sus manos. Su hijo había sido parte de las razones que le hicieron seguir adelante e incluso pensar en algún momento en perdonar a Rukia, pero simplemente no podía olvidarlo, no cuando aún en su corazón la duda vivía, incluso al punto de poner en tela de juicio si Kei en verdad era su hijo, porque bien… Kei podía ser hijo de Kaien y no estar seguro de ello, le consumía el alma.

* * *

 **Pov Rukia**

 _Observo como todos le miraban de mala manera y le señalaban con las manos. Incluso pudo distinguir a lo lejos a Ichigo y a Kei al final del jurado mirándole con desprecio. Los gritos en las paredes le decían asesina mientras sus manos aún se encontraban manchadas de sangre. El frío en sus venas le hizo darse cuenta que tenía grilletes en las muñecas y las imágenes del juicio se repetían en su mente una y otra vez. De nuevo la tortura… Se observaba a ella misma mientras era juzgada._

 _Esperaba que los hechos que había descrito le ayudaran y los testimonios de su defensa fueran escuchados. Todo parecía ser una verdadera pesadilla. Miro al jurado hablar entre si y al finalmente al juez dar su sentencia._

– _Después de las evidencias recabadas tanto por la defensa como por la parte acusatoria, Kuchiki Rukia acusada del delito de asesinato de Kurosaki Kaien, el juzgado la encuentra… CULPABLE._

 _¡NO! Ella no era culpable. Todo era un malentendido, si le dejaran explicarse, si la escucharan se darían cuenta que… De la nada fue atrapada en una celda que se llenaba de agua, si no salía de ahí en ese instante moriría ahogada. El agua ya estaba llegando a su cuello… ¡SI TAN SOLO LE DEJARAN EXPLICARSE!_

Se levantó súbitamente de su cama mientras el sudor recorría todo su rostro. De nuevo aquella pesadilla. Respiro agitadamente, no era extraño que los recuerdos siempre le atormentaran de esa manera. Observo el reloj que tenía en el mueble al lado de su cama, eran las 2:57 am. No tenía caso seguir acostada, no podría volver a conciliar el sueño, se puso una bata sencilla y salió del departamento con dirección a la azotea del edificio, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y ver las estrellas desde un lugar alto siempre le tranquilizaba. El día anterior había vuelto a hablar con su madre y las palabras que le había dicho le habían lastimado de gran manera, incluso había vuelto a olvidar comer a sus horas, por consecuente los mareos habían regresado a su cuerpo. Recordar esa llamada por teléfono le deprimía bastante.

 **Flashback**

 _Llamo por teléfono con la emoción latente en su piel. Necesitaba saber de Kei y aunque no quisiera admitirlo también quería saber de Ichigo. Esperaba que su madre le pudiera dar detalles de la condición de ambos. Termino de marcar los números correspondientes y espero el sonido en la línea, no tardo en escuchar la voz de su madre._

– _¿Rukia eres tú?_

 _Como sospechaba su madre de seguro había esperado toda la mañana por su llamada. –Hola mamá. Como prometí he vuelto a hablar._

– _Estaba esperando tu llamada. Tu padre salió hace poco así que habla tranquila._

 _No podía ocultar el anhelo en sus palabras –Mamá… ¿Cómo esta Kei? ¿Lo viste? ¿No se ve enfermo?_

 _Un silencio corto se hizo presente, algo que no le dio buena espina. –¿Mamá, sigues ahí?_

– _Rukia… He ido a ver a Kei y a Ichigo, pero… bueno, el niño se ve bien. De hecho me quede a comer con ellos y a jugar con mi nieto. No se ve triste, ni enfermo, tal pareciera que está feliz._

 _Escuchar que su hijo estaba bien le tranquilizaba por una parte, pero por otra… había hecho que algo se apagara dentro de ella –Ya ve… me alegro que este bien –Empezó a llorar sin siquiera darse cuenta. Su hijo no la necesitaba y eso la mataba. ¿Acaso no había sido una buena madre?_

– _Hija, es cierto el rumor de Riruka, ella está viviendo con Ichigo y con Kei. Ichigo me dijo que ella estaría con ellos para apoyarles duarte tu ausencia. No entendí a qué se refería ya que tú me habías dicho que nadie sabía de tu paradero después de que saliste de la casa de Kurosaki, ni siquiera la poca servidumbre te había visto, así que deje que continuara explicándome su "versión" acerca de tu paradero. Sé que te prometí que no interferiría en esto, pero… cuando le pregunte a Ichigo por ti, me dijo que habías salido de vacaciones por una temporada y que no regresarías en un tiempo, que no querías que nadie te molestara. ¡No sabes las ganas que tenia de darle un buen golpe! Hija tal vez deberías arreglar todo con Ichigo de una buena vez… no puedo soportar verte en esa situación y verlo a él tan descarado, quitado de la pena con una mujer nueva bajo el bolsillo._

 _Su madre tenía mucha razón, pero ella no quería enfrentarlo, al menos no aun, se sentía muy vulnerable y no sabía si tendría las fuerzas para soportarlo, no solo mentales sino físicas, estaba demasiado cansada._

– _Lo se mamá… solo que, quiero estar sola por ahora. Ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde que… las cosas pasarón._

– _Rukia, no puedes posponerlo más, debes pedirle el divorcio a Kurosaki. Es por tu propio bien._

 **Fin flashback**

Llego a la azotea del edificio y se recostó en el suelo mientras veía las estrellas tranquilamente. Aun recordaba cuando era una niña e Ichigo, Kaien y ella se la pasaban contando historias durante las noches en las largas salidas que solían tener con sus familias al campo, también recordó cuando Ichigo le planteó ser su novia y cuando le propuso matrimonio, en ambas ocasiones tan especiales habían sido noches con un cielo estrellado y con una luna brillante. Cuando Kei tenía solo 5 años le encantaba sentarse en su regazo y observar ese mismo paisaje cosmico junto con ella, señalando las constelaciones y creando historias alrededor de dragones, hadas, robots y fantasmas. Si tan solo pudiera regresar a esos tiempos…

–Eres una tonta, si sigues recostada en el suelo te resfriaras y así no podrás trabajar, eso será un dolor en culo si yo tengo que cargar con tu ausencia laboral. Recuerda que las pulgas necesitan temperaturas cálidas para sobrevivir.

Se levantó y busco al dueño de aquellas palabras. Grimmjow se encontraba enfrente de ella con la pequeña pantera Nibelungo en sus brazos.

No pudo evitar susurrar su nombre –Grimmjow…

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque esa cara larga, pulga?

De inmediato recompuso su semblante, no podía dejar que los sentimientos le dominaran.

–No sé de qué me hablas Grimmjow y ya te he dicho que no me digas pulga. Si lo sigues haciendo te volveré a golpear como el "perro rabioso" que eres.

Observo como el muchacho le retaba con la mirada –Al perro la rabia se le cura, pero a la pulga jamás se le quitara lo microscópica y enana. ¿No es cierto Nibelungo? –Grimmjow le hablo a la pequeña pantera y después la dejo en el piso. El pequeño animal corrió inmediatamente hacia ella. En el poco tiempo que tenían de conocerse el cachorro había adquirido un especial cariño por ella, o al menos eso es lo que decía Grimmjow. Lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo levanto mientras lo acariciaba.

–Di lo que quieras Grimmjow, pero la rabia que tú tienes nunca se te quitara, además de que también eres un tonto y eso no tiene cura.

El peliceleste se le acerco amenazadoramente. Un gruñido ronco salió de su garganta cuando se dirigió hacia ella –¿Me estás diciendo estúpido?

–Si el saco te queda…

Grimmjow levanto una de sus manos y la puso sobre su hombro. –Yo no soy ningún tonto.

Miro divertida al chico, era tan fácil hacerle enfadar. –Solo quiero recordar. ¿No me llamaste el otro día a tu departamento? ¡Sí! Justo en la madrugada, todo por que querías un bocadillo nocturno y habías quemado un pollo entero y no sabías que hacer. ¿No eras ese sujeto? Que entro en pánico al ver un poco de humo.

Grimmjow retrocedió y le dio la espalda –Tsk… Está bien tu ganas pulga. Pero no soy ningún tonto, excepto en la cocina eso es otro asunto.

Sonrió complacida de ganarle nuevamente al muchacho. –Por cierto… ¿qué haces aquí Grimmjow?

* * *

 **Adelanto. Capitulo V. "Un cachorro huérfano"**

–Entonces, ¿Por qué no debería acércame?

–Créeme pulga, si estiras la mano te la arrancara cuando menos te des cuenta.

* * *

 **Fhlaky:** Rukia y Grimmjow tienen una relación un tanto peculiar y esta se seguirá desarrollando a lo largo de la historia, solo es cuestión de tiempo de ver que pasara. Creo que nadie se esperaba que Rukia matara a Kaien, pero ¿será verdad, será mentira? O tal vez un poco de ambas… También Ichigo se llevó a Riruka con él y con Kei, ¿qué tan cínico puede ser? Pronto también sabremos de Riruka y de Kei. Espero te gustara el capítulo.

 **elisazu:** Otro capítulo terminado, ahora si me tarde un poco más, pero espero la espera haya valido la pena y te gustara. ¡Saludos!

 **yocel** : El pasado de Rukia, de Ichigo y de Kaien es complicado y tiene su misterio. Ahora ya sabemos un poco del punto de vista de Ichigo, pero no es la única perspectiva y no sabemos siquiera es verdad o no.

 **Jani:** Más vale tarde que nunca xD Espero te gustara el capítulo.

 **FlynnChan** : Por lo que hemos visto por ahora, podríamos decir que es un maldito abusivo :v pero aún no sabemos todo…

 **aurora4disney:** Gracias por tu opinión, hago lo mejor que puedo y me alegra saber que si hay personas a las que les gusta mi manera de escribir, me encanta el drama :B Es cierto que Rukia soporto demasiado, pero ¿cual habrá sido exactamente el motivo que la hizo continuar con Ichigo todos estos años?

 **L3onn:** Mi segundo nombre es Suspenso-chan xD Espero te gustar el capítulo, ¡saludos!

 **shinny26:** Espero que el capítulo te haya aclarado algunas dudas, aunque siendo sincera solo es un pequeño pedazo del pasado que encubre a los personajes así que aún pueden quedar las dudas y es válido xD Grimmjow tendrá un papel muy importante en la historia, así que veremos mucho de él y pues de sus sentimientos ya veremos, todo puede pasar.

 **Inverse L. Reena:** Grimmjow es un gran partido (el cachorro de pantera es un gran plus xD), solo que nadie lo quiere porque se ve un poco maleante y no tiene dinero. Me pregunto… ¿qué es lo que pasara entre él y Rukia? Después de todo aún faltan muchas cosas, esto va iniciando. Espero te gustara el cap, muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto.

¡Mission complete! Uff… que capítulo, de verdad me dejo exhausta, pero quede bastante satisfecha, por un momento creí que no lo terminaría pero la inspiración llego a tiempo y termine. ¿Entonces qué escenario tenemos? ¿Se imaginaban esas acusaciones de Rukia? Pero… ¿Sera verdad, será mentira? Pues eso lo tendrán que averiguar en los siguientes capítulos :P Espero les gustara el capítulo. Muchas gracias por los fav, follow y review, todos los leo, me animan y me dan ideas, de verdad su opinión es importante. Les mando un enorme gracias y un abrazo (incluso a los fantasmas :v yo sé que están ahí, anímense y déjenme un review, no muerdo xD)Bueno ya saben, no olviden dejarme un review con su opción acerca del capítulo, si les gusto o no les gusto. Sin más, muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto.

* * *

 **Notas nuevas 25/03/2019**

 **Este capítulo no tuvo mucho cambió más haya de unas cuantas correcciones de ortografía y sintaxis, pero que bonito es volver a leer y reescribir, me de la cabeza para tantas ideas que no se me ocurrieron en el momento xD Gracias por el apoyo, no olviden dejar su opinión (Juro que si las leo :'v, no me abandonen, prometo que ya me pongo las pilas xD Les contestare, lo juro. Solo tengan paciencia para este remedo de universitario.)No leemos pronto. Vinsmoke fuera.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Aquí me tienen de nuevo, disculpen mi ausencia pero he estado tramitando papeles para la maestría, además que después de mucho esfuerzo por fin me titule el 20 de Mayo así que espero que ahora se han calmado mis compromisos, pueda continuar con la historia sin más contratiempos u-u por favor perdonen mi tardanza, sin más les dejo con otro cap.**

" _El mayor espectáculo es un hombre esforzado luchando contra la adversidad; pero hay otro aún más grande: ver a otro hombre lanzarse en su ayuda."_

–Oliver Goldsmith

CAPITULO V – "Un cachorro huérfano"

 **Pov Grimmjow**

Se había levantado a la mitad de la noche, tenía que orinar después de tomar varias cervezas en la tarde. Maldijo internamente por haber bebido tanto. Se dijo así mismo que no volvería a ingerir tanto alcohol para evitar ese tipo de molestias, ya que evidentemente una de las cosas que más odiaba en el universo era que interrumpieran su sueño o levantarse temprano, peor aún en plena hora muerta, y ahí estaba él despierto. Se dirigió al baño y después de atender su necesidad, decidió volver a recostarse y dormir hasta la mañana siguiente, pero el ruido fuera de su puerta le distrajo de su motivo. Era extraño que alguien en el edificio se moviera a esas horas, así que se puso alerta. La curiosidad le invadió, decidió salir de su departamento y observar que todo estuviera en orden. No se imaginó que al abrir la puerta se encontraría con la "sombra" de Rukia. Claro que podía reconocerla, no había nadie con tan menuda figura en aquel edificio más que ella. Como la chica no le había notado, la siguió un poco y observo tranquilo como ella se dirigía hacia la azotea del edificio, apenas distinguió que la pelinegra se veía afligida, sintió como algo en su interior tuvo una opresión. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Esa opresión era una molestia aun peor que despertarse para orinar a media noche. Se adentró de nuevo en su apartamento y se recostó al lado de la pequeña pantera que dormía con él, sin embargo no pudo quedarse quieto ni siquiera un momento. Ahora estaba más inquieto que antes… no se podía quitar de la mente el rostro de Rukia. ¡Con un puto demonio y toda su horrible descendencia engendrada! Se levantó de nuevo, tomo a la pantera por el cuello, la puso en sus brazos despertándola en el proceso y se dirigió a la azotea.

Al encontrarse con la pequeña chica acostada en el suelo de la azotea del edificio, pudo distinguir con mayor claridad su rostro triste. Ella aun no lo había notado y parecía muy concentrada viendo las estrellas. Llamo su atención molestándola un poco y la chica no tardo en recomponer su semblante y seguirle el juego, sin embargo no esperaba que de aun momento a otro la chica le interrogara con aquella pregunta.

– Por cierto… ¿qué haces aquí Grimmjow?

¿Qué, que hacia? Ni puta idea. De verdad, ni él mismo sabía qué hacía ahí. Los problemas de la pulga eran sus problemas, no tenían nada que ver con él y sin embargo ahí estaba.

–Tsk… de verdad eres molesta, ese es mi problema pulga.

–¡Eres un tonto perro rabioso Grimmjow! Si solo viniste a molestar ya puedes lárgate. –La chica le dio la espada y él se acercó más.

–Ja, no porque tú me lo digas lo hare, ¿Quién te crees? –Metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y le susurro cerca del cuello a la chica que aún continuaba dándole la espalda –Escucha Rukia, ninguna presa puede darle órdenes a un depredador, menos aún una si se trata de una pulga debilucha.

La chica le miro molesta acercándose para golpearlo, sin embargo la esquivo con facilidad e intento someterla con un leve forcejeo, pero en el proceso hizo que la chica se desbalanceara, la tomo con más fuerza y el impulso hizo que ambos cayeran juntos al piso, apenas la pudo proteger del golpe, recibiendo de lleno todo el daño quedando debajo de la chica, mientras esta golpeaba su pecho y quedaba encima. Después del golpe Rukia abrió los ojos lentamente y le miro directamente, estaban tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración de la chica, algo se estaba agitando dentro y eso… ¡estaba muy mal! Sin embargo el instinto era más fuerte y dejo que los ojos de la chica le embrujaran, la pulga podría ser pequeña pero… era muy hermosa. Levanto una de sus manos y la dirigió hacia el rostro de Rukia, sorprendiéndose que esta no pusiera una resistencia a sus acciones, ya casi estaba por tocarla y de pronto sintió un dolor molesto en el brazo. ¡Nibelungo le estaba mordiendo! Dicha acción hizo que tanto él como Rukia se distrajeran con el pequeño animal y se levantaran rápidamente alejándose lo más posible el uno del otro.

¡Esa mujer no era una pulga, esa mujer era una maldita bruja! Estaba haciendo que se comportara de una manera que él jamás pensó que sucediera. ¿Le habida dicho hermosa? Que tonterías… Después de alejarse decidió retirarse de aquel lugar. Busco rápidamente a la pantera que le había sacado de aquel hechizo que significaban los ojos de la pequeña pelinegra. La tomo por los brazos y se dirigió de nuevo a Rukia.

–Si tanto quieres saber que hacia aquí, es bastante simple. La pantera estaba inquieta y la quise sacar un poco para que corriera y le diera un poco el aire fresco de la noche. Pero como veo que ya se divirtió demasiado, lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir.

No estaba huyendo, se repetía así mismo. Solo que ya estaba cansado y la chica no era su problema. Se estaba por retirar, pero Rukia le detuvo en el proceso.

–¡Grimmjow espera! De verdad eres un idiota y hay veces que me desesperas, pero ¡por Dios!. No puedo creer que aún no te hayas dado cuenta que… –Vio como la chica tomo aire –¡TU BRAZO ESTA SANGRANDO! –Casi pierde un tímpano con el grito de la ojivioleta y poco después no se esperó el golpe en su estómago que recibió de lleno. Como estaba distraído esta vez la chica consiguió sacarle el aire y hacer que se doblegara un poco por el dolor. Apenas podía sostener a la pequeña pantera, sin embargo la morena se la quitó sin mayor problema mirándole seriamente.

–¡Como te atreves pulga! Eso fue un golpe bajo –Se recompuso lentamente y observo su herida en el brazo. Estaba acostumbrado a los juegos bruscos de los cachorros de los felinos, eso incluía infinidad de mordidas y zarpadas. Tenía muchas cicatrices en el cuerpo que lo demostraban, así que no le tomo mucha importancia a la herida y volvió a tomar a la pantera de los brazos de Rukia.

–Está lesión no es molestia. Cerrará por si sola.

La chica se golpeó con la palma su propio rostro, al parecer desesperada. –No digas tonterías Grimmjow ahora mismo debemos tratar eso.

Sonrió zancarrón. –Sabes… de verdad eres muy molesta, pulga. Pero en verdad te aseguro que no es necesario.

Después de un buen rato la chica le llevo a rastras a su departamento y le dio un "tratamiento" aun en contra de su voluntad, poniéndole alcohol y varias vendas. La dejo hacerlo, después de todo solo así podría liberarse e irse de ahí.

Volvió a su propio departamento y dejo a Nibelungo en el suelo, mientras él se volvía a recostar en su cama. Eran las 4:00 de la mañana, aun podía dormir un poco antes del trabajo. Esta vez podría descansar tranquilo, sin ninguna presión en su pecho, cerró sus ojos lentamente y… unos ojos violetas llegaron a su mente, inquietándole en el acto. Abrió rápidamente los ojos y volvió a maldecir. ¡DEMONIOS, QUE MIERDA HABIA HECHO PARA RECIBIR ESA TORTURA! ¿Acaso no podría dormir tranquilo esa noche?

* * *

 **Pov Rukia**

Nunca se imaginó encontrase a Grimmjow y a Nibelungo esa noche, pero debía de admitir que ambos habían logrado distraerle y sacarle una sonrisa cuando estaba curando al peliceleste, viendo como el mismo se quejaba del dolor por la aplicación de un poco de alcohol. Aunque el incidente de la caída fue algo incómodo, los ojos con que le había visto Grimmjow le recordaban tanto a la mirada que Ichigo solía darle en aquellos buenos tiempos, había empezado a volver a sentirse mal cuando recordó rápidamente los instantes que había pasado con Grimmjow y la pantera, lo que hizo que sonriera un poco. Se recostó más tranquila y durmió el resto de la noche.

Por la mañana se preparó para ir al trabajo y espero a que dieran las 8:00 am antes de tomar su pequeña maleta donde guardaba el uniforme que usaba, salió del departamento y miro como Grimmjow y la pequeña pantera ya le estaban esperando afuera. Desde que había obtenido empleo gracias al chico, se iban juntos al trabajo. Aun no encontraba un trabajo en su área, pero no se quejaba, de verdad disfrutaba trabajar con los animales. Al voltear a ver a su acompañante, observo que el hombre de cabellera celeste tenía grandes ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido, se le veía más desaliñado que de costumbre. Probablemente la pequeña pantera no le había dejado dormir, decidió picarlo un poco.

Sonrió y se dirigió al chico. –Buenos días Grimmjow, espero descansaras bien.

El chico le gruño y le miro con ojos de zombie –Ya vámonos pulga y deja de molestar.

Ella quería defenderse de lo que le había dicho Grimmjow, pero vio al chico demasiado cansado y con un semblante tan malo que decidió dejarlo pasar por esa vez.

Desde el edificio al zoológico de Central Park el trayecto en el transporte era un poco lento, pero gracias a que Grimmjow contaba con una motocicleta, no tardaban tanto en llegar al lugar. Aunque le preocupo un poco que el ojiceleste condujera en esas condiciones, él le aseguro que estaba bien.

En el zoológico su trabajo consistía en ayudar en la limpieza de algunas jaulas, el mantenimiento de varios hábitats de felinos, darles de comer y ayudar a Nibelungo en su rehabilitación para liberarle en la vida silvestre. Aun se preguntaba como Grimmjow se había hecho con tan peculiar animal. No negaría que le agradaba esa parte tan servicial y de ayuda que tenía el chico, trataba con tanto amor a los animales. Esperaba que en algún momento le contara más de su trabajo.

Ahora mismo se encontraba junto con Grimmjow en el hábitat de los leones limpiando algunos desperdicios, mientras los animales estaban en sus jaulas recibiendo un baño de mangueras de algunos biólogos del lugar. Al poco tiempo observo como una figura se asomaba al recinto del hábitat, desde lo alto por el barandal principal, era un niño que miraba hacia recinto. Desde que había empezado a trabajar ahí, ese niño le había llamado la atención, siempre los observaba, tanto a ella como a Grimmjow y la duda le estaba matando, ya que ese pequeño también le recordaba mucho a Kei. ¿Cómo estaría él? ¿Acaso la extrañaría? ¿No se habría enfermado últimamente? ¿Ichigo le estaría cuidado bien? Ichigo…

–¿Qué pasa pulga? Deja de pensar en tonterías y sigue trabajando, aún hay mucho por hacer.

Salió de su ensueño. –Estoy en eso perro rabioso, eres tú el que está perdiendo el tiempo.

Grimmjow le sonrió –¿Enserio? No soy yo el que se ha pasado los últimos cinco minutos viendo a la nada.

Suspiro antes de continuar. –No es eso Grimmjow. Sabes, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte. ¿Tú has visto al niño que siempre nos observa cuando trabajamos en el zoológico?

Grimmjow frunció el ceño y ese gesto por un instante le recordó tanto a Ichigo que casi olvido de nuevo que hacia –Olvídalo pulga, ese niño no tiene importancia. Mejor déjalo de lado.

No supo porque, las palabras del ojiceleste le molestaron. –¿Por qué? Parece tener unos seis o siete años y nunca le he visto acompañado de un adulto, es peligroso que venga solo todos los días al zoológico.

–Solo aléjate de ese niño Rukia. Es un huérfano de cachorro humano, y esos son más peligrosos de lo que crees.

Su rostro se llenó de duda–No entiendo Grimmjow, tu crías felinos y ¿me dices que me aleje de un niño? Alguien que es como tú o como yo.

–No lo entiendes, debes saber bien que los humanos son tramposos e inteligentes. Solo buscan usarte para sobrevivir. Ese niño debe de ser igual. Aquí se unen a temprana edad a pandillas y mafias. No debes ayudarle, ni inmiscuirte.

–Entonces, ¿Por qué no debería acércame?

–Créeme pulga, si estiras la mano te la arrancara cuando menos te des cuenta.

No quiso seguir discutiendo con Grimmjow y simplemente continúo con su trabajo.

Al salir del zoológico junto con el peliceleste pudo ver como este tenía un semblante aún más casando que aquel que mostraba por la mañana y empezó a preocuparse, así que antes de dirigirse hacia la pequeña bodega cerca de la 5ta avenida, donde Grimmjow guardaba su motocicleta, decidió que lo mejor sería que ambos descansaran un poco.

–Grimmjow, no te gustaría que nos sentáramos un segundo, de verdad no te vez nada bien.

El chico apenas susurro en respuesta –Si… tal vez no sea mala idea pulga.

Juntos se sentaron en una banca del parque, mientras el peliceleste descansaba un poco. A lo lejos diviso un carro de hot dogs y sin pensarlo mucho decidió comprar uno para el chico y para ella. No habían comido en el tarde y probablemente también eran una de las razones por las que el chico estaba tan mal.

–Grimmjow voy a ir a comprar algo de comer, espérame aquí, no tardo.

El chico hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y se puso un mano en la misma –No tardes pulga…

Fue hacia el puesto y compro dos hot dog, recibió su cambio y cuando dio la vuelta para hacia donde estaba Grimmjow, observo a los lejos al niño que les observaba en el zoológico, al principio le pareció curiosa la situación cuando lo vio rodeado de dos sujetos, sin embargo entendió la gravedad del asunto cuando estos comenzaron a golpearlo. No lo pensó dos veces y termino tirando los hot dog, corriendo en ayuda del infante. No le tomo ni dos segundo llegar al lado del niño y golpear a uno de los abusivos con uno de sus puños, tirándole al suelo. Tal vez no sería la mejor en cuanto a fuerza, pero sabía lo básico de defensa personal y daría lo mejor de sí misma. El otro sujeto se lanzó hacia ella e intento derribarla, sin embargo a penas le esquivo y pudo golpearlo en la quijada, haciendo que también cayera el suelo. Por un momento creyó tener la ventaja pero cuando un súbito mareo la invadió se desequilibró y uno de los sujetos aprovecho la oportunidad, le tiró al suelo y la sometió contra el mismo con su gran peso. Vio que ambos sujetos estaban visiblemente drogados y como uno de ellos sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo. Intento liberarse al advertir el arma, pero al ver que no funcionaba, observo como uno de ellos tomaba impulso para apuñalarle el rostro, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe. Después de unos segundos sintió como el peso de su cuerpo era retirado y abrió los ojos topándose con la imagen de un imponente Grimmjow golpeado a ambos drogadictos sin mucho problema, aunque le perturbo ver en el rostro del chico una expresión llena de furia y salvajismo. Tenía a ambos sujetos en el piso recibiendo sus múltiples golpes.

–¡¿IMBECILES QUE CREEN QUE HACEN?! ¡Respondan! Con que intentaban golpear a una mujer y a un niño, ¿no creen que eso es muy cobarde?. ¡Los voy a matar desgraciados!

Al reaccionar fue consiente, de que no podía dejar que eso continuara. –¡Basta Grimmjow! ¡Los vas a matar! –Se acercó por detrás del chico y lo abrazo en un intento de detenerlo.

–Es mejor que no haya personas como estas en el mundo. ¡Deja que acabe con ellos Rukia! –El chico seguía molesto, respiraba rápidamente y gruñía con fuerza, aunque después del abrazo de la morena, había dejado de golpear a los drogadictos.

–Detente Grimmjow, ya no pueden lastimarnos. Míralos, están inconscientes.

El chico se mantuvo quieto unos segundos y se fue levantando poco a poco del suelo, aun lo tenía abrazado por la espalda, solo cuando se levantó por completo lo libero del mismo. Justo a tiempo pensó al ver como los oficiales encargados del parque de Central Park se acercaban rápidamente a auxiliarlos. No tardaron en ayudarles. Al ver el estado de los sujetos no dudaron en creerles y en arrestar a los drogadictos, no sin antes hacerles múltiples preguntas. Solo entonteces recordó al niño y empezó a buscarlo con la mirada, sin embargo este había desaparecido, se preocupó al no verlo, ¿A dónde habría ido? Un poco desilusionada volvió a voltear su mirada hacia Grimmjow, solo para ver como este se tambaleaba y caía al piso con un fuerte estruendo. Todo ante la atónita mirada de ella y los oficiales.

* * *

 **Pov Urahara**

Se encontraba caminando por la calle mientras los pensamientos cruzaban su mente. Él era muy bien conocido en el alto y bajo mundo por ser una persona que cumplía su palabra bajo cualquier costo. Su fama era intachable y sus resultados era siempre precisos y satisfactorios. Pero... este caso le estaba costando bastante trabajo, por una parte se sentía sumamente feliz de encontrar un reto y por el otro… se sentía intrigado por aun no tener un indicio concreto.

Por más que intentaba unir las piezas del rompecabezas, simplemente los hechos no cuadraban, normalmente le tomaba por mucho dos semanas localizar a una persona, sin embargo con el caso de Kurosaki Rukia ya tenía tres meses y aun no conseguía ninguna pista importante que le diera una mínima idea del paradero de la chica. Eso no era nada normal, nadie en el mundo desaparecía así, todos dejaban un rastro. Tal vez… necesitaba conocer de mejor manera a la persona que dejaba semejantes huellas para que estas no fueran encontradas. ¡Justamente! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

Busco con la mirada una cabina telefónica en la calle y sonrió al encontrar una del otro lado de la calle donde se encontraba. Sin pensarlo dos veces fue a la misma y empezó a introducir varias monedas mientras marcaba el número que conocía de memoria. El sonido de espera se hizo presente y no fueron ni cinco segundos cuando la voz que tanto conocía le respondió.

– _¿Bueno, quien habla?_

– _¡Querida Yoruichi!, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin oír tu dulce voz?_

– _¿¡Eres el inútil de Kisuke!? ¡Bastardo mentiroso! ¿Dónde estabas metido? Aun no has traído el dinero que me debes._

La voz de la chica era exaltada _–Tranquila, estoy consiguiéndolo en este mismo instante. Pero veras… mi trabajo se encuentra en un punto muerto por el momento y pues… me gustaría que me echaras una mano. Te aseguro que después del caso te pagare todo lo que te debo._

Oyó como la chica suspiro al otro lado de la línea. _–¿Qué quieres?_

¡Bingo!, había logrado convencerla, aunque internamente sabía que ella nunca le negaria. _–Necesito el expediente judicial del caso de Kurosaki Kaien y toda la información policiaca que puedas encontrar._

* * *

 **Pov Riruka**

Paseaba tranquila por el centro comercial, necesitaba comprase algunos vestidos y unas cuantas joyas para lucirlas durante las salidas con Ichigo y el mocoso. Pronto vio un aparador que exhibía varios juegos de ópalos con diamantes de distintos colores y uno rosa en particular llamo su atención. Iba a entrar a la tienda cuando un sujeto le jalo bruscamente y le puso una pistola en la cintura.

–No te muevas o te reviento muñeca.

Sonrió tranquila. –Deja de jugar Ginjou.

El chico quito el arma de la pelirosa y la metió discretamente a su gabardina –Solo quería asustarte un poco preciosa.

–Tú jamás me podrás impresionar. Puedo reconocer tu olor y presencia a lo lejos.

El chico paso su mirada por todo su cuerpo y la abrazo por la cintura mientras le susurraba al oído –No sabes cuánto me éxito al verte con esos vestidos.

Puso sus manos sobre las de Ginjou –Y a mí me encanta verte tan dominante.

Volteo para encontrarse con el rostro del gran hombre, acerco sus labios a los del chico y se fundieron juntos en un beso apasionado.

* * *

 **shinny26:** Es muy fácil culpar y juzgar a las personas cuando no conocemos todos los hechos, eso le ha pasado a Ichigo y realmente se dejó llevar, pero la muerte de su hermano fue demasiado para él, también la "posible culpa de Rukia" fue un detonante que vino después y lo golpeo muy fuerte. Ya veremos qué fue lo que paso exactamente ese día entre Kaien y Rukia, ya que no sabemos si es verdad o mentira. Por cierto, durante la historia veremos varios momentos GrimRuki, así que disfrútalos mucho xD

 **yocel:** Sé que soy mala con Rukia u-u pero ya veremos qué pasa con ella más adelante. Espero disfrutaras el capítulo c:

 **Guest:** Tanto Ichigo como Kei, van a sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos. Por cierto hare todo lo posible por actualizar más seguido. Espero te gustara el capítulo, te mando un gran saludo.

 **Inverse L. Reena:** Todos odian a Ichigo en esta historia y realmente lo que ha hecho es despreciable hasta el momento y por otro lado, de Riruka… también tiene su trasfondo. Son muchas interrogantes xD pero ya se irán aclarando, en realidad acertaste muy bien con el título, realmente todo parece ser una bruma.

 **FlynnChan:** Hay mucho del pasado de todos los personajes que es un misterio, no solo de Rukia. Espero disfrutaras mucho el capítulo. Muchos saludos.

 **Noctelocusta650:** ¡Hola! No te preocupes xD el hecho de que comentes aunque sea debes en cuando, de verdad me anima. Y claro, ni lo digas… los exámenes nos matan lentamente, sobre todo psicológicamente, espero te haya ido muy bien (y si así fue, no olvides darles tributo a los dioses universitarios, porque si no… luego son vengativos y nos hacen reprobar xD). En cuanto a Rukia no sabemos aún si es verdad o mentira lo que dicen que hizo, su pasado es turbio aun, solo te puedo decir que tanto Ichigo como Kei, sufrirán las consecuencias de sus actos.

 **Guest2:** Espero te gustara el capítulo. Tarde un poco, pero aquí sigo.

 **L3onn:** Claro que no me molesta xD espero ya haber aclarado algunos puntos, aunque aún falta por ver más cosas y pues el capítulo de hoy tuvo un rico GrimRuki :3 Muchos saludos.

 **Por favor no me olviden que sigo aquí xDXd prometo no demorarme más para traerles actualización :'v no he podido contestar sus lindos review en esta ocasión, pero les prometo que el siguiente capítulo lo hare sin falta así que por favor no olviden dejarme su linda opinión, saben que me alegra un montón escucharles y además es una presión extra para que me ponga las "pilas" y actualice rápido. Bueno, sin más les mando muchos saludos, un abrazo y muchas emociones positivas. Vinsmoke fuera.**

 **Capitulo actualizado 23/06/2019 5:05 pm**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Más vale tarde que nunca, pero sea que One Piece acabe mañana o dentro de otros 5 años, la historia la voy a acabar por que la voy a acabar. xD**

 _"El hombre que ha cometido un error y no lo corrige comete otro error mayor."_

–Confucio

CAPITULO VI – "Confía"

4 meses después…

 **Pov Rukia**

New York 2:07 am

Estaba leyendo el último informe de cuentas de la pequeña empresa en la cual trabajaba, la mayoría de los cálculos ya estaban terminados pero tenía que corregir algunas cuantas hojas en las que se había equivocado o traslapado alguna factura. Suspiro frustrada, de verdad estaba cansada y necesita un respiro, pero esas cuentas tenían que ser entregadas a más tardar mañana mismo, eran su prioridad. Se estiró en la gran silla detrás de su escritorio, esperaba que dicha acción le devolviera un poco de fuerzas, aunque realmente… estaba resultando en vano, la fatiga no se iba tan fácilmente. Solo entonces sintió como alguien le jaló la mano suavemente. Volteo lentamente encontrándose con unos ojos anhelantes, llamándola.

–Mamá… ¿tienes que seguir trabajando? –La mirada cansada de ese pequeño de verdad le mataba.

–No… ya casi termino. Pero tú deberías ir a dormir, ya es tarde para qué estés despierto.

–Pero… No quiero dormir, además papá tampoco ha llegado y me siento solo. –El niño le dio un gran abrazo con sus manitas a pesar de que apenas podía rodearla, ya que la silla en la que ella se encontraba sentada le estorbaba.

Se levantó haciendo que el niño retrocediera un poco, le rodeo con sus propios brazos e igualmente le abrazo con fuerza. Después del gran abrazo, se separaron y le alboroto su pequeña cabellera castaña.

–Está bien, tú ganas, dejare de trabajar. Pero solo te contare un cuento y te dormirás, ¿de acuerdo?

Pudo notar como los pequeños ojos del niño comenzaron a brillar –¡Sí! ¡Trato hecho!

Llevó al pequeño hasta su cama y le empezó a contar una historia de dragones, no tardo mucho tiempo para que este se quedara dormido y sus pequeños ronquidos se hicieran notorios. Se quedó observándolo mientras dormía y una lágrima se le escapo.

–Sabes, nunca he entendido por que lloras cuando observas tan detalladamente a Saito. Tal pareciera que te da más amargura que alegría, algo muy ilógico dado que creí que estabas muy encariñada con ese niño.

Se limpió la lagrima traicionera rápidamente –Yo no estaba llorando, solo… me sentí un poco melancólica

Grimmjow gruño al escucharla –Pulga, esta no es la primera vez que te sorprendo, ¿Qué es lo que realmente te atormenta? No entiendo cómo puedes tener una actitud tan fuerte y en segundos traer esa aura de puta melancolía. Esa actitud tan victimizada me da asco.

Miró al chico y vio que tenía esa extraña mirada de enfado mezclada con preocupación y aunque parte de sus palabras le dolieron, sabía que tenía la razón. Tal vez Grimmjow no lo expresarse abiertamente, pero sabía que se preocupaba por ella. –¿Podemos hablar en la azotea?

El chico asintió y gruño en respuesta –Claro.

Ambos salieron de la habitación no sin antes asegurarse de que Saito estaba completamente dormido. Se dirigieron hacia la azotea y vio por el rabillo del ojo como Grimmjow le veía de cerca. Su mirada era tan profunda y penetrante.

 **Pov Grimmjow**

Miraba a Rukia desde lejos, habían pasado muchas cosas en estos últimos meses y no podía negarlo, debes en cuando se preocupaba por la pulga. Ella era alguien que le apoyaba y para ser franco, desde el incidente de los drogadictos algo en él sentía la necesidad de proteger a la chica, no sabía por qué y realmente no le importaba. Se dijo así mismo que enviaría todos esos pensamientos confusos a la jodida mierda y solo se dedicaría a hacer aquello que quería y si eso incluía ayudar a la pulga, lo haría. Así de simple. Aun recordaba ese día en que despertó en el hospital después de golpear a aquellos sujetos.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Despertó desorientado y adolorido, intento enfocar el lugar y solo se encontró con una habitación grande y blanca, todo el lugar olía desinfectante y él estaba conectado a lo que parecía ser una bolsa de suero. No lo pensó dos veces, se arrancó el suero y se levantó de la cama, observando que ahora tenía puesto el atuendo de hospital… ¡exacto! Ese lugar era un hospital, pero… ¿qué hacía realmente ahí?_

 _Se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación y justo antes de tomar la perilla, la puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando pasar a un hombre con bata que supuso sería un médico y detrás de él noto la menuda figura de Rukia._

 _Estaba confundido y necesitaba respuestas, miro a Rukia y al médico. –¿Qué diablos hago aquí?_

 _El sujeto de bata blanca se le acerco lentamente –Tranquilo hombre, acaba de despertar y ya está de mal humor. Debe agradecer que su pequeña novia le trajera a tiempo para que le revisáramos, si no pudo haber sufrido de algo mucho peor._

 _¿Pequeña novia? ¿Rukia, la pulga? –Ella no es mi novia, es una amiga del trabajo y podría contestarme que es exactamente lo que me paso. –Vio como la chica se ponía delante del médico encarándolo._

– _¡Eres un malagradecido Grimmjow! Todavía que te trajimos aquí después de que te desmayaras y hablas tan altaneramente, tal vez debí dejarte tirado e irme._

 _La chica parecía querer matarlo –¿Desmayarme? ¿Fue eso lo que me pasó?_

 _El medico carraspeo llamando su atención. –Así es muchacho, te desmayaste producto de una infección en tu brazo, al parecer esta se causó por una herida infectada._

 _Volteo hacia su mano y efectivamente noto una curación con una venda muy bien dispuesta, justo donde Nibelungo le había mordido la noche interior –Ya veo, con que por eso me había sentido tan mal –Comenzó a reírse, divertido por lo que le había pasado –Gracias doctor de verdad sirven para algo, pensar que tanto alboroto por esa mierda de mordida._

 _El médico le vio confusamente y Rukia le miraba enigmáticamente. –Bueno… lo mejor es que descanses un rato más muchacho, en unas dos horas le daremos de alta en lo que termino de llenar su informe, solo tendrá que tomar algunas medicinas para evitar que la infección regrese, ahora si me disculpan me retiro –El medico salió de la habitación mientras Rukia se acercaba a él._

– _Eres un tonto perro rabioso, ¿acaso no piensa lo que haces Grimmjow? pudiste haberte lastimado cuando peleaste con esos drogadictos._

 _¡Cierto! ¿Qué había sucedido después de que él golpeara a eso bastardos? –¿Qué ocurrió pulga?_

 _La chica se mantuvo en silencio unos segundo viéndole a los ojos, suspiro y le hablo tranquilamente –Después de que te desmayaste te traje a urgencias y te revisaron a fondo. Concluyeron que tu desmayo era producto de una infección por la herida que Nibelungo te hizo el otro día._

 _Era bueno saber eso pero… no era nada nuevo a lo que el medico ya le había dicho –Rukia… ¿Dónde está Nibelungo y ese niño?_

 _La chica desvió su mirada –A Nibelungo decidí dejarlo en el zoológico, no podía traerlo a él y a ti._

 _Suspiro lentamente – Pulga, ese gato no estará tranquilo hasta que este con él. Creo que tendré que ir a recogerlo al zoológico. ¿Por cierto como llegaste aquí? ¿No viniste en mi motocicleta verdad?_

– _Claro que no. Te traje en un taxi._

 _La miro inquisitivamente –¿Con que dinero?_

– _Eso no importa y en cuanto al niño, él se fue. Creo que los policías lo asustaron. –La chica parecía estar triste al decir esas palabras._

 _Miro su brazo de nuevo y apenas susurro –Gracias Pulga… por traerme y por cuidar a Nibelungo._

 _La chica le miró con una sonrisa –No hay de qué perro rabioso, si tu no me hubieras ayudado antes no sé cómo habría terminado. Soy yo la que está en deuda._

 _No lo olvidaría, esa sonrisa le hizo sentir tan bien, no… no era eso, más bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde que su padre murió… se volvía a sentir apreciado por alguien más, miro de nuevo la venda en su brazo y recordó como la chica se había preocupado por él cuándo Nibelungo le había mordido. Una cálida sensación en su pecho creció y se expandió por todo su ser. ¿Qué era eso tan cálido y reconfortante? Y… ¿porque sentía la creciente necesidad tacita de proteger a Rukia?_

 _ **Fin de flashback**_

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la azotea y la chica se dirigió rápidamente al barandal principal de la misma, dándole la espalda. Él solo la observo desde lejos, tal vez no había sido buena idea presionarla para que le dijera lo que le pasaba… pero para él ya había sido suficiente, observar melancolía en la mirada de la enana durante estos últimos meses. Recordarlo le producía asco y le hacía querer desaparecer semejante semblante del rostro de Rukia.

Metió las manos en sus bolcillos y se acercó lentamente a la chica. Sin embargo no dio ni tres pasos cuando la voz de Rukia le detuvo.

–Grimmjow… ¿sabes que significa que te odien las personas que más amas?

La pregunta le tomo completamente fuera de lugar. Se demoró unos segundos en procesarlo y darle una respuesta. –Realmente no pienso en ello, si alguien me odia es su puto problema, no él mío. Yo no me meto con nadie a menos que los desgraciados se lo merezcan, tampoco es que le de mucha importancia a esa cosa que llaman "amor", el único aprecio que he tenido en mi vida ha sido por mi padre y nadie más.

La pelinegra seguía viendo el horizonte y no le miraba. Un silencio se apodero del lugar y algo dentro de él le hizo acercase de nuevo a la chica, esta vez llegando hasta su espalda y poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica.

–Rukia, soy un imbécil tratando con las personas y sinceramente no entiendo tu pregunta… pero te apoyare en todo lo que pueda.

La chica tembló un poco ante su contacto, aunque probablemente fuese por el frío. –Hay algo que desde hace mucho me tortura, pero… pase lo que pase, promete que me escucharas hasta el final, después de eso puedes juzgarme cuanto quieras.

El asintió lentamente, si Rukia le quería contar, el escucharía con atención hasta el final.

* * *

Japón 7:00 am

 **Pov Kei**

Su papá le llevaba a la escuela en su auto. Últimamente esos eran lo pocos momentos en lo que podía convivir con él, ya que su padre había estado bastante ocupado con la empresa, con Riruka y con un señor rubio que sin falta le visitaba cada tres días en su despacho. Eso había hecho que el semblante de su padre se viera cansado y desgastado.

Su papá volteo a verle justo cuando llegaron al colegio –Kei, hoy no voy a poder venir a recogerte, así que Riruka vendrá en mi lugar. Tal vez también llegue un poco tarde a casa, pero te prometo regresar temprano para que los tres cenemos fuera.

Sinceramente la idea no le agradaba, pero su padre había estado tan estresado y ocupado que no escuchaba con atención lo que le decía.

Junto sus manitas y tomó la mochila del asiento mientras bajaba del auto. –Si papá.

Su papá le acompaño hasta la entrada y luego lo vio perderse en dirección de su auto.

Se dirigió hacia su aula con la mirada hacia abajo e intento ignorar las miradas de sus compañeros y de sus maestros. Esas miradas siempre habían existido, pero ahora eran cada vez más intensas y más notorias, ya no se molestaban en ocultarlas siquiera. Tres niños se le acercaron rápidamente y le hicieron levantar la mirada, uno tenía el cabello rubio, otro el cabello castaño y el ultimo un cabello castaño fuerte. Apenas y los reconocía como compañeros de su salón.

El niño rubio le hablo. –¡Kei! Mi buen amigo. ¿Cómo estás? –El chico le quiso poner un brazo en su hombro, pero él lo esquivo y se alejó de él.

–Déjame en paz.

El rubio le miro feo y lo empujó. –Por eso te tratemos mal Kei, te crees demasiado. Pero lo único que eres es el hijo de una asesina y vagabunda.

Empujó de regreso al rubio. –¡Eso no es cierto!

El chico castaño se les unió a la conversación, soltando al inicio una gran carcajada. –Déjalo amigo, él tonto de Kei tiene razón. Mi mamá me dijo que no me acerque a él, que si le caemos mal nos desaparecerá como su papá desapareció a su madre.

¿Qué había dicho esos tontos? –¡Eso no es cierto, mi papá nunca lastimaría a mi mamá!

Ahora el pelinegro se les unía a sus amigos, encarándole. –Mi padre también lo dice y muchos adultos también, dicen que tu papá ya no quería a tu mamá y ordeno que la mataran, así como tu mamá mató a ese hombre. Antes te decíamos hijo de asesina y vagabunda, pero al parecer toda tu familia es igual. Alguien como tú no debería estar en esta escuela. ¡No te queremos aquí! –El chico le empujó con más fuerza y le tiró al piso, mientras sus compañeros le secundaban, se empezaron a reír de él mientras le aventaban comida. A pesar de que sabía que varios adultos estaban cerca, ellos tardaron demasiado en "ayudarlo" deteniendo todo el alboroto.

Llego a su salón y se encontró con su única amiga Yuki, una niña de largo cabello negro y ojos azules. Ella era una de las pocas personas que le hablaban y jugaban con él, no le importaba lo que los adultos dijeran de su mamá y ahora también de su papá. La saludo animadamente y fue a su lugar. Todas las clases eran lo mismo, se sentaba hasta atrás, nadie le hablaba, ni quería hacer equipo con él a excepción de Yuki. Todos le miraban feo, le hacían gestos y sus maestros le miraban con desprecio.

En la hora del almuerzo salió con Yuki al patio de la escuela y se sentaron juntos debajo de un gran cerezo. Yuki saco el bento que su madre le había preparado, toda la comida formaba la figura de un elefante y él no pudo evitar mirarlo con anhelo mientras sacaba de su mochila un sándwich que había comprado. Como extrañaba la comida de su mamá. Se sentía muy triste y su amiga no tardo en notarlo.

–¿Qué pasa Kei? ¿Quieres un poco de mi comida? Sabes que no me importa compartir.

Miró a su amiga –Gracias Yuki, pero no me siento muy bien, me duele el estómago. – Y era cierto, algo dentro de él le dolía mucho y se llevó las manos al estómago intentando aminorar el dolor.

–Si es por esos tontos niños que te molestan, deberías decirle a tu papá, él se encargara. Son unos abusivos.

Dirigió su mirada al suelo –Mi papá ha estado muy ocupado últimamente Yuki… ni siquiera me escucha cuando le hablo. –Las lágrimas estaban empezando a formarse en sus ojos.

La pequeña niña le volvió a hablar y le estiro su bento –Con que por eso habías estado triste últimamente. Pensé que nadie te quitaría la felicidad de hace unos meses cuando tu mamá se fue. Dijiste que era lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado y ojala que nunca volviera. Pero eso ya no importa. Come de mi comida, mi mamá hace el mejor arroz del mundo y puede alegrar a todos. Mi papá dice que ella es una diosa alegrando con su manjares.

Volteo a ver el bento de nuevo y lo tomo con sus manos mientras la figura del elefante seguía presente a pesar de que Yuki ya había comido buena parte. Se disculpó con ella y le regreso la comida mientras se excusó diciendo que iría a buscar a la enfermera del colegio para que le diera algo para su dolor de estómago. Sin embargo fue al baño y se encerró en un cubículo queriendo ocultarse de todos. Las lágrimas brotaron segundos después.

Extrañaba mucho a su mamá y quería que ella volviera de las vacaciones que su papá había dicho que tenía. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Le dolía mucho el pecho y se sentía cada vez más horrible, estaba empezando a olvidar la voz de su mamá… lentamente la imagen se hacía cada vez más estática. Era pequeño, pero se dio bastante cuenta que cuando su mamá se fue pasaron muchas cosas, por las mañanas ya no amanecía arropado en su cama, nadie le iba a leer cuentos, su ropa estaba desordenada, nadie le esperaba en casa con un abrazo y un beso en la frente, no le preguntaban por su día, no le intentaban ayudar con la tarea, ni le hacia el desayuno, la comida o cena, sus bentos habían desaparecido y la cálida imagen de la sonrisa de su mamá cada vez que le decía de un logro en la escuela, estaba desapareciendo… Por su parte su papá se ausentaba cada vez más de su casa y si bien al principio el hecho de que Riruka se mudara con ellos fue un motivo de alegría, esto desapareció a los pocos días de ver que la chica se interesaba más por salir a tiendas comerciales a comprarse cosas. Solo le hablaba cuando su papá estaba cerca.

Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo y se abrazó así mismo en un intento de protección. Hablaría con su papá y le pediría que por favor trajera a su mamá de vuelta de donde quiera que estuviera, después de todo su cumpleaños estaba cerca y a él nunca le había negado ningún regalo. En algún momento creyó y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que su mamá desapareciera para que la gente dejara de insultarlo por su culpa, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no importara que ella no estuviera, esos niños y adultos lo seguirían tratando mal.

* * *

 **Pov Ichigo**

Al llegar a su oficina lo primero que hizo fue marcar a Urahara, esa era parte de su nueva rutina, acosar al rubio todas las mañanas con una llamada para preguntar del estado de la investigación de Rukia. El sonido de espera se hizo presente y espero escuchar la voz del rubio.

– _Señor Kurosaki, por la hora supongo que es usted._

Gruño ante la intuición del rubio –Urahara, ¿sabes algo nuevo?

– _Me alegro que pregunte._

Gruño –No me digas, aun nada ¿verdad?. ¡Por dios Urahara no puedo creer que aún no tengas ni una puta pista de su paradero!

Un silencio se escuchó en la línea por varios segundos. – _Al contrario, la he encontrado._

* * *

 **shinny26:** El pasado de Rukia está a la vuelta de la esquina, probablemente en el siguiente capítulo ya veamos algo. Riruka no es una buena persona y creo que ha Kei ya le quedo bastante claro, ¿Qué pasara con Ichigo entonces? Urahara ya encontró a Rukia y eso… ¿será bueno o malo? Y esta vez te fallaron los dioses universitarios xD no tuve ni un poquito de tiempo para actualizar, pero bueno ya estamos de vuelta c: espero disfrutaras del capítulo :3

 **Strellita:** Ese Grimm es un amor y se preocupa a su manera xD por ahora al menos a Kei ya le ha pegado bastante el hecho que su madre no este. Pero aún falta ver qué pasa con Ichigo y con el escenario que se está desarrollando.

 **FlynnChan:** El siguiente capítulo también será revelador y ¿Quién será exactamente ese niño?

 **Inverse L. Reena:** Tarde un poco más esta vez, pero estoy de vuelta. Espero disfrutaras del cap.

 **Xio:** Más vale tarde que nunca xD perdona la espera, espero te agradara el capítulo.

 **L3onn:** Creo que mi poder especial es traer suspenso xD por que este capítulo trajo más a la historia y las respuestas apenas se verán o se insinúan. Espero te gustara el capítulo.

 **Yuki05:** Mil gracias por no abandonarme en las actualizaciones :'v no sabes cuánto lo aprecio, prometo ya no tardar tanto. Ya no les voy a fallar. ¡Gracias por el animó!

 **No voy a borrar la respuesta a los viejos review, los quiero demasiado como para olvidarme de sus palabras :'v sin embargo agregare a los nuevos. Mil gracias por el apoyo, ya saben que sigo con ánimo y con fuerza por ustedes. Esta historia se termina por que se termina, si son nuevos no olviden dejarme un comentario con sus opinión. Muchos saludos y emociones positivas. Nos leemos pronto. Vinsmoke fuera.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Disculpen por los horrores ortográficos que por ahí se hubieran escapado. Ya vamos por el capítulo 7 en reedición, estoy cumpliendo mi promesa y no estoy tardando en actualizar, jajaja.**

 _"La memoria del corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y magnifica los buenos, y gracias a ese artificio, logramos sobrellevar el pasado."_

–Gabriel García Márquez

CAPITULO VII – "Un pasado turbio. Parte II"

 **Pov Ichigo**

En cuanto Urahara le informó que tenía el paradero de Rukia, no lo pensó dos veces y salió en dirección de la oficina del investigador. Sabría todos los detalles del paradero de su esposa ese mismo día, ya no podía esperar más, había pasado demasiado tiempo sin noticias. Llegó al edificio donde el hombre tenía su base, entró rápidamente al lugar y localizó la puerta que estaba buscando, no se molestó siquiera en tocar, simplemente entró, bien sabía que Urahara ya le debía estar esperando. El lugar era pequeño y estaba lleno de papeles en múltiples estantes de libros, un pequeño escritorio y un sillón amplio, en el cual se sentó para observar fijamente al rubio.

–Buenos días señor Kurosaki, veo que se encuentra muy bien.

El tono cantarín con el que Urahara se dirigía a su persona, de verdad le molestaba. –Basta de rodeos Urahara, dime dónde está mi esposa, no tengo tiempo que perder.

Miró como el rubio empezó a mover varios papeles en su escritorio, tomó uno en particular mostrándoselo y ofreciéndoselo en el proceso, aquello era…

–Esto señor Kurosaki debe reconocerlo. Es una prueba clara de que encontrado a su esposa.

Tomó el papel entre sus manos. Era una fotografía de su esposa, en ella se veía a Rukia de espaldas en lo que parecía ser el consultorio de un hospital

No dejó de observar la fotografía en ningún momento –¿Dónde está Rukia? Y… –Su tono se volvió más agresivo –¿Por qué esta en un hospital?

–No debe molestarse Kurosaki, si no fuera por su visita a ese hospital jamás la abríamos localizado.

–Explícate ahora.

Vio como el rubio suspiraba largamente. –Es fácil, gracias a mis contactos en la policía logré que los archivos que me habían sido denegados en el aeropuerto me fueran entregados, sin embargo intentar revisar todos los registros había sido una tarea bastante larga y difícil. Al parecer hubo un error en los sistemas de información de las aerolíneas el día que su esposa tomó su vuelo y la mayoría de los registros fueron dañados, me tarde mucho tiempo en reconstruir dichos datos. Al terminar de hacerlo solo pude conseguir saber que Rukia había tomado un vuelo a Estados Unidos, pero no sabía a qué parte exactamente. Eso también me hizo perder mucho tiempo. Pero ya sabe, por protocolo lo primero que uno hace al buscar una persona es ver las morgues y los hospitales, así es como la localicé.

Arrugó un poco la foto entre sus manos – No pregunte eso, yo quiero saber ¿Por qué esta en un hospital?

Urahara lo observó largo rato antes de contestar. –Al parecer se registró el nombre de "Kuchiki Rukia" en el hospital, para que recibieran a un hombre en urgencias.

¿Un hombre? ¿Qué demonios hacia Rukia con un hombre en urgencias? Inconscientemente empezó a apretar con más fuerza el papel entre sus manos y su humor empeoró.

– Después de que el hombre fuera atendido, a ella se le hizo también un chequeo de protocolo, en el diagnostico registrado encontré que al parecer tiene algunos problemas de desnutrición y ha estado asistiendo al hospital para consultas bimestrales, también tiene un posible diagnóstico de…

Azotó las manos con bastante fuerza sobre el escritorio del rubio, él no estaba ahí para oír tonterías, quería saber el paradero de su esposa y punto. Cada segundo que pasaba era importante. –No quiero escuchar más parloteo, solo quiero que me digas donde demonios esta Rukia, no me interesa otra cosa, cuando la vea, ya me encargare del resto.

Urahara no se perturbo en lo absoluto por su actitud tan agresiva. –Quiero que entienda Kurosaki, no la encontré por casualidad, sino que esto fue parte de una investigación laboriosa de varias piezas importantes que fueron analizadas, esto en conjunto fue lo que me ayudó a encontrarla. Además no es nada fácil que una persona con antecedentes penales salga del país de una manera tan fácil.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Investigue el famoso caso del asesinato de Kurosaki Kaien, es el caso donde no solo su hermano, sino también su esposa se vio involucrada y para ser sinceros obtuve mucha más información de la que buscaba. Supongo que debe de estar interesado en ello.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente. Gruño molesto –No me interesa. –Pudo observar en los ojos del rubio un leve brillo de sorpresa.

– No sé por qué una parte de mi esperaba esa respuesta de su parte. – Urahara tomó uno de los grandes folder que estaba sobre su escritorio y lo metió en un cajón – Debí suponerlo, entonces si no quiere saber nada, ya no le hare perder más tiempo. Pero le diré que espero no se arrepienta.

¿Lo estaba amenazando? –Créeme, no lo haré. Ahora dime… ¿dónde está?.

Lo vio sacar otro documento de su escritorio –En ese caso, esta es la dirección del hospital –Le extendió el papel – Está en New York, muy cerca de central park, su esposa tiene una cita para consulta general dentro de dos meses.

¿La dirección de un hospital? –¿No la habías encontrado ya Urahara?, solo me estás dando un leve indicio.

–Ese leve indicio es mejor que nada –El rubio cruzo las manos y señalo la dirección con un movimiento de cabeza –Usted estaba ya muy impaciente y la dirección que ella registró en el hospital pertenece a una cafetería, para ser precisos la información que proporciono es falsa y es un callejón sin salida, lo que podemos hacer antes de rastrearla ciegamente por todo New York es esperar a que ella asista a esa cita. Así de simple.

* * *

 **Pov Rukia.**

La noche era bastante helada que incluso dolía un poco, el viento soplaba fuertemente a su alrededor y sin embargo lo que menos le molestaba en ese instante era el clima. Cuando conoció a Grimmjow meses atrás, jamás se imaginó en ese instante que terminaría hablando de su pasado con el muchacho. Él seguía detrás de ella esperando a que dijera algo, pero… ¿por dónde comenzar?

–Desde que era pequeña mis padres han tenido una amistad muy fuerte con una de las familias más importantes en Japón, los Kurosaki. Si bien mi madre era la que tenía el vínculo más fuerte con esa familia a diferencia de mi padre, ambos de verdad apreciaban a los Kurosaki a pesar de los "locos" que eran.

Escuchó como Grimmjow se movió y al instante se posó a su lado, aun sin dirigirle la mirada. –Lo he escuchado, en internet y la televisión, si no me equivoco, esa familia es bastante rica y poderosa. –Lo oyó suspirar largamente –¿Tú no eres una chica cualquiera verdad?

Juntó sus manos y las observó largo rato. –Yo… soy Kuchiki Rukia y los Kuchiki… también han sido una familia poderosa, una empresa que se dedica al transporte de materiales de todo tipo, desde telas y sedas, hasta aceros y armas en la segunda guerra mundial.

El chico gruño fuertemente –Tsk… eres una persona muy poderosa pulga, ¿cómo es que alguien como tú se encuentra en un sitio con un sujeto miserable como yo y para peor en un edificio de poca muerte de los barrios más bajos de New York?

Elevó la mirada al cielo observando las estrellas, ¿Kei tendría a alguien que le contara cuentos acerca de los astros? ¿Acaso la extrañaría? O como su madre le había dicho, el niño era muy feliz en su ausencia…

–¿Qué sucede pulga? – Las palabras de Grimmjow la trajeron a la realidad de nuevo.

–Lo siento, me distraje un poco. La verdad es que nunca me ha importado el dinero, mis padres me enseñaron que lo más importante era la familia, el amor y la unión de tus seres queridos.

–Tsk… ¿Eso no explica por qué estás aquí?

Tomó fuerzas y continúo su relato. –Cuando tenía ocho años mi padre fue demandado por lavado de dinero e incumplimiento de contratos. La empresa se jactaba de ser muy eficiente, de tener siempre todos los tratos y papeles en regla, jamás recibíamos queja alguna de los socios. Mi padre estaba 100% confiado de su inocencia y no tuvo miedo de presentarse en la corte a aclarar el malentendido. –Cerró los ojos intentando recordar – Todo fue una trampa, los que acusaron a mi padre tenían suficientes "pruebas" para inculpar a mi padre, montaron un escenario casi perfecto para declararlo culpable. A pesar de los intentos de mi familia por aclarar la situación, todo fue en vano, nuestra empresa, acciones y propiedades fueron confiscadas como indemnización para quienes nos demandaron. Perdimos todo… absolutamente todo.

Grimmjow puso una mano en su hombro –Entonces… ¿eso significa que no eres rica? Más bien, alguna vez lo fuiste.

El tacto en su hombro era cálido –No, mi familia actualmente es la dueña de la empresa Kuchiki y tienen bastante dinero.

Miró como el chico quito la mano de su hombro y se rasco la cabeza –¿Cómo es posible eso? Acabas de decir que lo perdiste todo.

–Así fue, durante dos meses aproximadamente mi familia y yo vivimos en la calle, mis padres limosneaban para conseguir comida en un inicio, después ambos consiguieron trabajo de meseros, aunque mi madre lo dejó casi inmediatamente, yo… apenas era un niña cuando por dejarme sola en el cuarto que rentábamos, casi me viola el casero…–Se abrazó en un gesto inconsciente y unas lágrimas se le escaparon, esos recuerdos no eran para nada gratos. Grimmjow solo se quedó pasmado escuchándola. –Solíamos dormir junto a vagabundos en puentes, bibliotecas o donde tuviéramos la oportunidad y nunca pensamos que el peligro más grande estaba dentro de un edificio. Fueron meses realmente horribles.

El peliceleste le miraba petrificado –Pero... sabes Grimmjow, todo acabo el día en que Isshin Kurosaki, el patriarca de los Kurosaki nos logró localizar, al principio mi padre no quería aceptar su ayuda pero en ese momento estábamos muy mal, sabía que por el bienestar y seguridad de su familia no podía negarse. Isshin nos brindó un hogar junto con su familia, también le ofreció apoyo legal a mi padre y ambos pudieron por fin demostrar la inocencia de los Kuchiki. El juez no tuvo otra opción que declarar a mi padre inocente y regresarnos todo lo que habíamos perdido más una indemnización.

Se limpió las lágrimas, mientras el chico hablaba –Vaya Rukia, ese hombre Isshin… de verdad los apreciaba. No es como la mayoría de puta gente que conozco.

Río un poco al escuchar el insulto de Grimmjow, después de todo el chico no cambiaba. –No solo Isshin es un buen hombre, su esposa Masaki es una mujer muy bella, dulce y tranquila, ella nos apoyó de igual manera, sus pláticas, consejos y comidas eran una buena medicina para el corazón de mis padres y para el mío también.

–Ya veo, con que esa es la razón por la que te encuentras tan triste al observar a Saito. Creo que cualquiera lo haría –El chico cruzo sus brazos –Supongo que él te recuerda los días en que viviste en la calle y eso debe ser muy doloroso. No puedo entender como alguien puede abandonar a una cría en las frías e inseguras calles de una ciudad.

Grimmjow decía una gran verdad. Era cierto que en el fondo de su corazón Saito le recordaba a ella misma cuando vivía en la calle, pero realmente no era eso lo que de verdad le lastimaba al verlo. Ella quería al niño, de verdad lo quería. Por esa no era la única razón por la cual le dolía verlo. –Me lastimó ver a Saito en la calle, pero en realidad me siento muy mal al observarlo porque me recuerda mucho a mi hijo…

–¿Hijo? –El chico retrocedió –Creí que eras una mujer soltera.

 **Pov Grimmjow**

¿De verdad la pulga tenía una familia? Rukia se veía tan joven y con un semblante tan fresco que difícilmente una persona pensaría que ella hubiera tenido un hijo. Una parte de él se sentía molesta, exaltada y traicionada, pero ni siquiera sabía por qué. Se alejó un poco más de ella y miró las estrellas antes de volverle a hablar.

–Si tienes un hijo y Saito te lo recuerda, ¿Por qué mierda no estas con él? El deber de una madre y de un padre es cuidar de sus crías a costa de su propia vida. Deberías estar con tu hijo en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo. –Sus palabras habían salido gruesas y graves, con gruñidos intermedios, como si se tratara de algún tipo de agrio reclamo… sin embargo el resto de sus palabras murieron en su boca. Rukia no lo observaba, pero estaba consiente por el semblante tenso del cuerpo de la chica que sus palabras le habían herido. ¿Qué tontería había dicho? Había asegurado que escucharía a Rukia hasta el final y solo después le daría su opinión, sin embargo… ahí estaba él comportándose como el tipo de imbéciles que odiaba. ¿Ahora que hacía? Nunca había sido bueno reconciliándose con otros o pidiendo disculpas. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué convivir con otras personas era tan difícil?

La chica se separó del barandal y por primera vez en la noche le dio la cara, apenas la escucho susúrrale –Perdón Grimmjow. Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a dormi…

 **Pov Rukia.**

Apenas logró asimilar las palabras del chico, aquellas le habían afectado mucho. Ya era suficiente con que ella misma se reprochara el hecho de que literalmente había abandonado a su familia a su suerte, pero que Grimmjow lo dijera, le lastimaba más, mucho más, ya que en ese tiempo había forjado una fuerte amistad con él. Quería despedirse de Grimmjow y regresar a su apartamento a descansar, cuando él sorpresivamente la sujeto por los hombros y le dio un fuerte abrazo. ¡Nunca!, pero ¡NUNCA! había visto que Grimmjow diera ese tipo de clase de afecto a sus amigos como Orihime o Ulquiorra, menos aún a sus compañeros de trabajo en el zoológico. Tuvo la intención de separarlo inmediatamente, pero la sensación era tan cálida y le brindaba tanta seguridad que no pudo alejarlo así que simplemente le correspondió el abrazo. Solo Ichigo le había producido una sensación tan agradable de protección y confianza con un simple abrazo, y de eso ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que alguna vez lo hizo.

El chico la abrazó por largos segundos y después la alejó lentamente mientras le hablaba –Lo siento pulga, no era mi intención insultarte o reprocharte un asunto que no me concierne. Solo las putas palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlas. Perdona.

Se terminó de alejar del chico y le miro a los ojos, su mirada era tan suave y profunda, como el mar. –Ya no importa, supongo que cualquiera tendría la misma reacción.

–Si vas a tu apartamento te acompaño, quiero ver a Saito antes de ir a dormir. Supongo que el pequeño tonto durmió tarde por estar esperándome.

Sonrió un poco al escuchar a Grimmjow hablar de Saito. Ese pequeño niño había sido su alegría esos últimos meses, toda su atención y cuidados habían estado sobre ese niño. Ahora que tanto Ichigo como Kei no la querían en su vida y probablemente no querían saber más de ella, Saito le alegraba los días.

–Saito es un buen niño.

El chico le dio la espalda y caminó en dirección de las escaleras – Entonces que esperas, vayamos con él.

El peliceleste ya se estaba retirando, pero ella lo detuvo con su voz, debía decirlo ahora, hace años que no platicaba con alguien del asunto y quería que él chico la escuchara. –Grimmjow cuando los Kurosaki nos recibieron también lo hicieron sus hijos, Kaien e Ichigo, ellos eran mellizos y mis mejores amigos desde que los conocí.

 _ **Flashback.**_

Se encontraba sentada en una rama de los grandes pinos que componían parte del jardín de los Kurosaki, habían llegado por la mañana, al fin se sentía tranquila de estar en un lugar seguro. Se enamoró tanto de ese sitió que no se dio cuanta cuando una mano la jalo más arriba de la copa del árbol. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

–¡Aahhhh! ¿Qué SUCEDE? Por…. ¿Porque eres una chica? ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

El niño que bajo de la copa del árbol soltando su brazo, se posó frente a ella, tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules con tintes verdes.

–¡Pues claro que soy una chica tonto! Y no sé dónde rayos este tu hermano y menos aún me interesan.

El niño la observó de mala manera –Eres una niña salvaje, yo solo buscaba a mi hermano en el jardín, estamos jugando.

Le iba a reprochar el hecho de decirle niña salvaje, pero otra voz le distrajo.

–Déjala Kaien, ella no es una niña salvaje.

Ese niño que ahora veía desde debajo del árbol era de ojos avellana y cabello naranja, su mamá de seguro no estaba contenta de que se lo pintara, sin embargo le agrado el hecho de que la defendiera. Ella para nada era una niña salvaje. –Claro que no soy una niña salvaje.

–Nop, Kaien es un tonto, tú de seguro eres una enana de las que salen en los cuentos que mamá nos relata. Dinos enana, ¿Dónde está tu oro?

¡¿Pero que…?! ¡Ese era un niño aún más despreciable!

–Ya basta Ichigo, yo solo estaba bromeando. Perdona a mi hermano a veces es muy grosero, mi papá dice que es porque se cayó de la cuna de pequeño. Yo soy Kaien Kurosaki y él Ichigo Kurosaki.

–¡Kaien!

Río al ver la pelea entre hermanos y se relajó un poco. Quizá no eran tan malas personas. –Un placer yo soy Kuchiki Rukia.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

–Mis padres dicen que Ichigo, Kaien y yo nos conocimos desde mucho tiempo antes, pero para ser sincera, ahí es donde tengo mis primeros recuerdos con ellos. Desde aquel día no solo Kaien e Ichigo se habían convertido en mis mejores amigos, sino también en personas muy importantes para mí.

–¿A qué viene todo esto Rukia?

Suspiro mirando al chico –Grimmjow, con los años mi relación con ellos mejoró mucho más y se hizo más fuerte con el tiempo, sobre todo con Ichigo. En la universidad nos volvimos novios y al terminarla me propuso matrimonio, después quede embarazada y….

–Con que Ichigo, ese era el nombre que gritabas en tus pesadillas cuando estabas arriba del avión el día que te conocí en el aeropuerto y si no soy tan estúpido, entonces Kei debe de ser…

Asintió con la cabeza. Grimmjow era verdaderamente analítico cuando ponía atención –Si… Kei es mi hijo de siete años, él está próximo a cumplir ocho.

–¿Por qué te alejaste de ellos? y más aún, ¿Por qué te atormentan?

Bajó su mirada. Era difícil para ella decirlo. –Ellos me odian Grimmjow. Me detestan y no quieren saber mí.

El chico le tomó de la barbilla y le hizo levantar la mirada –No entiendo Rukia…

–Yo… asesine a un buen hombre. Grimmjow, soy una asesina. Maté al hermano de Ichigo y al tío de Kei, yo maté a Kaien.

* * *

 **FlynnChan** : Todos amamos el drama :3 espero que la historia te siga atrapando cada vez más xD y claro hare todo lo posible en actualizar más seguido.

 **Yocel:** Kei ya sufrió la ausencia de su madre e Ichigo ni en cuanta de que sucede. El encuentro entre Rukia e Ichigo está próximo, ya veremos qué pasa. En este capítulo hubo GrimmRuki y descubrimos un poco de Saito, espero te gustara c:

 **Strellita:** Todos reciben lo que merecen, es la ley del Karma y por suerte para ustedes yo soy fiel a esa ley. (La mayoría de las veces) Así que esperemos a ver qué pasa xD Y si bien ya descubrieron parte del paradero de Rukia, no lo tienen por completo, así que Rukia será libre de ellos por al menos un corto tiempo más. ¡Saludos!

 **L3onn:** ¡Aquí estoy reportándome! ._./ xD El suspenso es bueno para la salud y para el corazón. Espero te gustara el capítulo y ya veremos que sucede con Kei y con Ichigo cuando vuelvan a ver a Rukia y bueno, ahora también esta Saito y Grimmjow. ¿Qué pasara?

 **shinny26:** Aunque los dioses fallen, los ánimos de todos me dan fuerzas xD Ahora que Rukia tiene a Saito y a Grimmjow, es difícil de pensar que pasar cuando Ichigo y Kei se rencuentren con ella. Sobre todo Ichigo, que es un imprudente y sigue bastante dolido por el incidente del asesinato de Kaien. ¿Pero realmente que es lo que siente por Rukia? ¿Amor? ¿Odio?. Muchos saludos :3

 **Inverse L. Reena** : Hare mi mejor esfuerzo en actualizar capítulos más largos, aunque por lo regular siempre intento que sean de entre 6-7 hojas de Word, luego siento que si escribo mucho los aburro u-u pero es bueno saber que no es así :D me animare a hacerlo más seguido. Si el dolor de Kei te llego, entonces creo que voy por muy buen camino, sé que hay muchos misterios, pero solo diré… que todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo.

 **Ryuuji-San:** Hago mi mejor esfuerzo en no tardar en actualizar xD pero bueno, tanto Kei como Ichigo deben ser responsables de sus actos, él niño ya se dio cuenta de su error u-u ¿pero que pasara con Ichigo cuando se encuentre con Rukia? Todo es tenso y Grimmjow no se queda atrás, cada vez creo una conexión más fuerte con Rukia… ¿Me pregunto si eso influenciara mucho? xD

 **Noctelocusta650: ¡** Hola! Tu comentario en "Nadie como tú" no me lo esperaba y me toco mucho el corazón, aun no te comento porque aún no tengo las palabras para hacerlo. De verdad ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO! Saber que otro escritor piensa que lo que escribo no es tan basura, de verdad anima mucho xD Lo digo porque tus historias son muy buenas y sabes bien cómo manejar los escenarios e hilar las ideas de principio a fin. Y pos yo solo intento escribir bien :B Espero que la escena de Kei les llegara a todos y les estrujara el corazón como me imagine y de Rukia, pues me imagino cuanto habrá cambiado. ¿Qué pasara? Muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto.

 **Yuki05:** Ahora te estas vengando de mi xD de todo corazón muchas gracias por tus comentarios, hacen que no me sienta tan sola al actualizar. Ya sabes que muchos del fandom abandonaron el barco hace mucho :'v La verdad estoy disfrutando volver a reescribir la historia, espero ahora que he corregido errores sea más amena la lectura. Lamentablemente sabes que en la historia los niños son los que más han sufrido u-u

 **Guest:** Una madre en derecho de la palabra es lo más hermoso que nos puede pasar en esta vida, lástima que muchos no lo vemos tan claramente cómo debe de ser, siempre suelen pasar incidentes que detonan el click para que nos demos cuenta u-u

 **¡Hola chicos! Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por sus fav, follow y review. Ya saben, no olviden dejarme un bonito review con su opinión acerca del capítulo, es mi droga para por continuar escribiendo :pp contribuyan a mantener a un escritor animado. Muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto. Vinsmoke fuera.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

 **Ahora soy consciente de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que la historia inició, ¿hemos cambiado mucho verdad?**

" _Cuando una flor muere nunca vuelve a florecer. La gente, las aves, los insectos, incluso las estrellas, que brillan intensamente, la vida ocurre solamente una vez, por eso es tan hermosa y preciada."_

–Orfeo de Lyra (Masami Kuramada)

CAPITULO VIII – "Un pasado turbio. Parte III"

 **Pov Ichigo**

Regresó a casa antes de que acabara el trabajo, no podía continuar pensando en otra cosa que no fuera la dirección que Urahara había escrito en ese papel y la imagen de Rukia en aquella fotografía. ¿Qué diablos hacia su esposa en un hospital? Y más aún ¿Quién era el hombre al cual acompañaba? Le dolía la cabeza y estaba bastante enfadado.

Entró por la puerta principal de su casa y miró alrededor, por la hora Kei ya debería estar en casa con Riruka, suspiró y decidió buscarlos para llevarlos a comer, aunque su acción no fue necesaria cuando vio a su hijo acercarse hacia él. Una sonrisa natural surgió en su rostro al ver al pequeño.

–¡Papá! Llegaste temprano –La voz de su pequeño sonaba tan animada.

–El trabajo fue bastante ligero y por eso llegue antes ¿Dónde está Riruka?

–Está en la sala viendo televisión

Debía admitirlo, Riruka era de gran ayuda en casa cuidando de Kei –Bien, debo hablar con ella. –Se dirigía a la sala cuando la voz de su hijo le detuvo.

–Papá, espera yo quería preguntarte si… hay algo que quiero con muchas ganas para mi próximo cumpleaños.

Levantó la ceja interrogante, cualquier cosa que su hijo quisiera la tendría. Si no mal recordaba su cumpleaños era poco menos de dos semanas. –Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

El niño parecía dudar de sus palabras y nerviosamente jugaba con sus manos, algo que también lo puso nervioso a él. ¿Su hijo estaría bien? –La verdad papá, es que me he estado sintiendo un poco solo y creo que hay algo muy importante que…

Su atención estaba 100% enfocada en su hijo, hasta que sintió unas manos rodearlo por la espalda y darle un fuerte abrazo.

–¡Ichigo por fin llegaste! Me alegro tanto de que llegaras temprano. Kei y yo estábamos hablando de ti.

Volteó su rostro encontrándose con Riruka, que al instante le soltó rápidamente y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Esa mujer no perdía ni una mísera oportunidad de tocarlo, aunque para él solo resultaba ser una reacción a veces molesta. Mucho tiempo estuvo pensando en dejar a Riruka e intentar construir algo nuevo con Rukia, aunque su odio siempre le frenaba en su intento. Entonces, sus instintos bajos no pudieron ser controlados de otra manera, no cuando Rukia siempre intentaba tener intimidad con él, era imposible no sentirse atraído o excitado por la mujer que había amado toda su vida, Rukia era su maldición y Riruka lo distraía de ella

–¿Es cierto lo que dice Riruka? ¿De que hablaban hijo?

Kei parecía dudar en contestarle –Yo, le platique a la señorita Riruka de lo que quería de regalo para mi próximo cumpleaños y…

–Así es Ichigo, Kei me conto que se ha sentido muy solo últimamente y que para su próximo cumpleaños desea un perrito que le acompañe, pero está preocupado de que tú te molestes o no quieras tener un mascota en casa, por eso ha estado triste últimamente.

Vaya, con que ese era el motivo por el que Kei estaba tan nervioso. Como es la infancia, los niños de verdad se preocupan por cosas tan insignificantes. –No te preocupes hijo, yo no tengo ningún problema por que tengamos una mascota, es más no importa la raza, nos haremos cargo de él.

Puse mi mano sobre la cabeza de Kei y la sacudí gentilmente, ese niño era un tesoro, todos decían que era tan parecido a mí a diferencia del color de cabello y ojos, sin embargo la mayor parte de su actitud era el fiel reflejo terco de su madre.

Kei me veía con bastante asombro. Probablemente pensaba que no lo dejaría tener una mascota, pero… ¿qué padre le puede negar a su hijo la posibilidad de tener un compañero que le haga compañía y juegue con él?, más aun si se tienen las posibilidades para ello. –No te preocupes lo iremos a buscar pronto, pero por ahora que les parece si vamos a cenar.

 **Pov Kei.**

Mi padre no dudó en ningún segundo en las palabras de Riruka y eso me hizó sentir que me hacían de lado nuevamente, ser pequeño no significaba que te podían ignorar o menospreciar cuando quisieran, estaba triste porque al final no importaba que tanto me esforzara en decirle algo a mi papá, siempre que interfería Riruka terminaba manipulando mis palabras para que terminara diciendo otra cosa y si llegaba a encontrar a mi padre solo, por más que insistía en hablar con él, siempre salía con una excusa del tiempo o del trabajo. Era realmente frustrante, nadie lo escuchaba. Aunque en parte era su culpa lo que estaba sucediendo, tal vez no le debía de haber contado a Riruka de que quería que mi madre volviera, la chica puso una cara de desagrado cuando le contó que eso es lo que quería de regalo.

–Discúlpame papá, pero… ¿puedo ir a acostarme? Estoy cansado y no tengo ganas de cenar.

Mi padre parecía mirarme preocupado. Claro, que niño normal se dormiría temprano –No hay problema hijo, pero… ¿estás seguro que no quieres cenar?

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a mi cuarto lentamente hasta que la voz de papá me detuvo. Volteé al escucharlo.

–¡Kei! No importa que pase, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

¿Debería volver a intentarlo? Tal vez papá si me comprendería si me explicaba bien y…

–Vamos Ichigo no exageres, Kei solo está cansado y es parte de su crecimiento. Los niños no pueden tener energía para siempre y tus estas armando un alboroto solo por un pequeño cansancio. ¿No crees que eres muy sobreprotector?, probablemente Kei este más abrumado que nada por tu constante acoso paternal.

Mi padre volvió a mirar a Riruka y después se dirigió a mí, ahí estaba esa mirada de nuevo. Él le había vuelto a creer todo… –Supongo que tienes razón. Lo siento hijo, descansa.

Las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación. Mientras se metía a su cama y tomaba un peluche de un pequeño conejo entre sus manos. Ese peluche pertenecía a su madre, aun tenia impregnado el perfume de jazmín que ella tanto usaba y abrazarlo le producía cierta seguridad. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en volver? Se supone que solo serían unas vacaciones cortas, pero… pronto se cumplirían 7 meses desde que se había ido…

Abrazo al conejo fuertemente y le hablo a la nada, como si sus palabras fueran a ser transmitidas mágicamente por el viento.

–Mami… ¿por qué no vuelves'. Prometo que me portare bien, lo siento por ser tan malo contigo, si vuelves te prometo que ya no lo haré. Por favor… regresa.

 **Pov Ichigo**

Su hijo no se veía tan bien, pero tal vez Riruka tenía razón y él estaba sobreprotegiéndolo. Todo era más difícil ahora que Rukia no estaba, sentía la necesidad de proteger fuertemente a su hijo, como si dicha acción supliera el cuidado que Rukia tenía con su hijo. Muy en el fondo agradecía que el infante no preguntara por su esposa y que tampoco se viera muy afligido por su ausencia. Eso lo quitaba un gran peso de encima.

–Ichigo… yo no tengo mucha hambre y supongo que tú tampoco.

Riruka se acercó y se empezó a restregar contra él de una manera que ya conocía muy bien. Se quiso alejar lentamente.

–Hoy no Riruka, estoy muy cansado y no tengo ánimos.

La chica volvió a acercársele y aprovechó el descuido para darle un beso en los labios y seguir con un rastro por todo su cuello. Gruño instintivamente.

–Vamos Ichigo hace más de dos meses que no tenemos nada y me estoy impacientando, no me digas que a ti no te hace falta también. –La pelirosa llevo sus manos a su entrepierna y empezó a estimular su miembro, mientras sus besos no paraban.

Su respiración se empezó agitar y su ritmo cardiaco se elevó. Reacciones instintivas que la fisiología de su cuerpo manifestaba y no podía detener. Sentía como empezaba a endurecerse por las contantes atenciones de la chica y no lo soporto más.

La tomó con ambas manos y la acorraló contra una pared, besándole salvajemente.

–Vamos a mi habitación. Ahora.

La chica le sonrió –Ese es el Ichigo que me gusta.

Llegarón a su habitación y cerró la puerta rápidamente para tumbar a la chica en su cama. La misma cama que compartía con Rukia. Ahí es cuando empezaba él teatro.

Todo era meramente instintivo y salvaje, se besaban mutuamente con desesperación y agresividad. La chica se le restregaba mientras se deshacía de sus pantalones y él se encargaba de besarla y tocar sus pechos mientras intentaba deshacerse de la estorbosa blusa que le dificultaba completar sus actos a la perfección.

–¡Ahhhhh! Vamos Ichigo tómame soy completamente tuuuuya!

El gruñía al escuchar a la chica, intentando excitarse más de lo que ya estaba. La chica gemía fuertemente mientras él metía una de sus manos en su ropa interior, tocándola fuertemente en su centro, preparándola para la consumación del acto. No había nada de cariño en sus acciones, simplemente la preparaba. Pronto Riruka experimento un gran orgasmo mientras él continuaba con su toque, la chica por su lado al bajar de su cima imitó sus acciones, metió sus manos a sus bóxer tomando su gran miembro y estimulándolo. Fue rápida y precisa en sus acciones, toda una maestra en la seducción y aun así él no había podido llegar de ninguna manera, todo se sentía tan seco, mientras Riruka al parecer de sus gestos, ya estaba disfrutando de su segundo orgasmo gracias a sus habilidosas manos.

Al sentir que Riruka ya estaba lista, se deshizo del resto de sus ropas con la ayuda de la chica y se preparó para penetrarla. Restregó su pene contra la entrada de la vagina de la chica, para penetrarla bruscamente de una sola estocada, haciendo que la chica se aferrara fuertemente contra él, al parecer estaba teniendo otro orgasmo. La empezó a penetrar fuertemente en un ritmo continuo mientras la chica gemía de placer y sus uñas se clavaban en su fuerte espalda. Por otro lado él se sentía atascado, de nuevo lo mismo, cada vez que tenía intimidad con Riruka pasaba por eso, por más que intentaba llegar al orgasmo o sentir un poco de placer, todo se veía opacado al ser consciente de sus acciones. La única manera de lograr terminarlo era…

–¡Dame más Ichigo! ¡Más! ¡Por favor!

Las suplicas de la chica se fueron ensordeciendo en sus oídos, mientras los gemidos de otra persona se hicieron presentes. Dejó que su imaginación tomara control de la situación, al cerrar los ojos por un momento y volverlos a abrir, ahora se encontró con la imagen de Rukia debajo de él, suplicando con su voz anhelante que le complaciera. Su cuerpo se estremeció y no le tomó más de tres estocadas terminar fuertemente dentro de la chica. Veía como su esposa se regocijaba del placer, mientras él le mantenía protectoramente pegado a su pecho y le besaba sensualmente. El placer le consumió por escasos segundos, cegándolo por completo. Dejó que su esencia entrara en el cálido y fértil vientre de ella, mientras Rukia le veía con esos ojos violeta completamente satisfechos y llenos de amor. Se acercó a ella, le beso cálidamente y suavemente, todo era tan perfecto… aunque poco duro la magia cuando la voz de Riruka se hizo presente de nuevo y él salió del sueño. Ahora miraba a la chica pelirosa, donde se supone había visto a Rukia y regreso su conciencia al lugar donde estaba, entonces sintió como se hacía cada vez más grande el hueco que estaba en su pecho. El vacío…

Se levantó de la cama rápidamente y empezó a vestirse, ante la mirada de la chica.

–Siempre me sorprendes Ichigo. Eres tan bueno en el sexo, pero jamás vas más allá de una ronda por noche.

–Voy a ver a Kei. Duerme ya es tarde.

Riruka se levantó y lo abrazó fuertemente. –Vamos Ichigo una ronda más.

La separó de él y terminó de vestirse mientras refunfuñaba. –Es suficiente Riruka te dije que estoy cansado.

Salió de la habitación mientras dejaba a la chica en ella. No podía soportar estar más tiempo en ese lugar. La imagen de Rukia y todo lo que había vivido con ella lo atormentaban, ella era una asesina y traidora, y aun así no sabía cómo su corazón se sentía tan destrozado cada vez que la engañaba, se sentía como un vil bastardo.

* * *

 **Pov Rukia**

–Grimmjow, yo asesiné a Kaien. Desde ese momento Ichigo me empezó a odiar y lo puedo entender, yo maté a su único hermano, pero con Kei fue algo diferente, él solía ser un niño de amplia sonrisa, amable y muy unido a mí hasta que entró en la escuela, entonces… se volvió frío y grosero, por alguna razón me empezó a despreciar de la misma forma que Ichigo. Por más que quise cambiar su actitud no logré hacerlo. Él prefería salir con Ichigo y estar a su lado, mientras que yo al parecer quede relegada al puesto de sirvienta. No era la madre de Kei, tampoco era la esposa de Ichigo ya que al parecer él salía con otra mujer, una mujer que Kei veía como una madre.

Grimmjow le miraba con confusión –Rukia…

Ella no le desvió la mirada –Todo comenzó hace poco más de siete años, yo tenía 23 años y me acababa de graduar de contaduría. Ichigo también tenía 23 años y se estaba a punto de graduar de relaciones internaciones, unos meses antes me había propuesto matrimonio durante una gran cena y claro que acepte, poco después me entere de mi embarazo e Ichigo se emocionó mucho al enterarse, en ese momento solo él y yo sabíamos de esa noticia. Esos días fueron hermosos.

Cerró los ojos recordando aquellos momentos.

–Nuestra boda estaba planeada para el final de ese mismo año en él que ambos nos graduaríamos. En ese momento todo parecía tan mágico y casi pensaba que nuestra vida estaría completa, pero de un momento a otro, todo cambió cuando recibí una llamada.

 _ **Flashback.**_

–Estaba muy feliz por su embarazo y su próxima boda. Río al recordar la cara de Ichigo cuando le dio la noticia, el muy idiota se quedó paralizado en un inicio para después caer en con un fuerte estruendo al suelo. Aunque se asustó por un segundo, toda duda fue acabada cuando el pelinaranja reacciono de nuevo y se lanzó a abrazarla eufóricamente. El tonto cabeza de zanahoria estaba bastante contento.

Dicho recuerdo fue interrumpido cuando de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar. No lo dudo dos veces antes de contestar.

–Bueno

Una voz agitada le contesto en la línea _–¡Rukia, que bien que me contestes, necesito verte urgentemente!_

Esa voz… –¿Kaien eres tú? ¿Qué sucede, porque estas tan agitado?

– _Rukia, por favor necesito contarte todo en persona. No hay manera en que pueda decírtelo por teléfono._

–¿Pero estas bien? ¿Nadie está herido cierto? ¿Ichigo está bien?

Escucho gruñir a Kaien – _Todos están bien Rukia, soy yo el que necesito hablar contigo. ¿Podemos vernos mañana en la tarde?_

La propuesta la tomo desprevenida. ¿Qué le sucedía a Kaien? ¿Estaría bien? –Si es muy urgente puedes venir a verme a mi departamento Kaien, llamare a Ichigo y entonces….

– _¡NO! Ichigo no debe de enterarse. Por favor Rukia, no puedo verte hoy, pero es de suma importancia que nos veamos._

Si era algo tan importante, no podía fallarle a Kaien, él era como su hermano. –Bien, entonces ¿Dónde te veo Kaien?

– _Gracias Rukia. Nos encontraremos mañana en el hotel Royal Nishitetsu a las seis en punto. Por favor no faltes._

Kaien de verdad se oía muy ansioso. –No lo haré, pero si necesitas que le diga algo a Ichigo, Masaki o Isshin, no dudes en que se los haré saber.

Esperaba que Kaien le contara más de la situación pero solo obtuvo un silencio prolongado de varios segundos –Te veo mañana Rukia.

El sonido acabó y la llamada se cortó.

Eran las seis en punto y llego al hotel esperando encontrarse con Kaien que no tardo más de unos cuantos minutos en hacer acto de presencia. Se le veía cansado y con un semblante bastante malo. No dudo en acercarse a él y preguntar por su estado.

–¿Qué diablos te sucedió Kaien? Pareciera que un caballo te pasó por encima.

El muchacho apenas le alzó la mirada –Rukia, necesito que hablemos.

Le miró interrogante –No entiendo que pasa Kaien.

Observó como Kaien se adentraba en el hotel y se dirigía a la recepción, al parecer para pedir una habitación en específico. Tomó las llaves con la recepcionista y le pidió que le siguiera. Ambos llegaron a una de las últimas habitaciones de ese elegante hotel, nunca antes había estado ahí pero sabía por su padre que ese era uno de los hoteles más caros en la ciudad y con mayor reputación, una importante familia con prestigio le administraba. Entraron en la habitación y Kaien llegó hasta un pequeño sofá que estaba dispuesto en el medio de la habitación mientras lo vio sentarse y llevar sus manos a la cabeza.

–Rukia, tengo un gran problema –La voz del chico apenas salía como un susurro.

¿Un problema? –¿Qué sucede Kaien?

El chico levantó la cara y le miró fijamente –Se trata de Miyako… yo… la encontré engañándome con otro y yo…

–¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Debe de ser un malentendido, ella te ama profundamente! Ichigo, toda tu familia y yo lo hemos visto. Esa chica daría lo que fuera por ti.

Kaien se levantó de repente y le gritó fuertemente –¡Más bien daría lo que fuera por mi dinero Rukia!

–Pero…

–Basta Rukia, no quieras defenderla, ella es una víbora en búsqueda de mi dinero, no solo la vi engañándome con otro tipo, sino que me quede el tiempo suficiente para oírlos hablar del asunto. Fue una suerte que les escuchara, de otro modo me hubiera terminando casado con una vil arpía.

El pelinegro estaba bastante tenso y su rostro lo reflejaba –Entiendo por qué estás tan mal… cualquiera estaría así de enfadado y estresado si tuviera que pasar por una situación igual.

Kaien se volvió a sentar en el sillón y se quedó en silencio. Se sentó al lado de él y puso una de sus manos en su hombro en muestra de apoyo.

–Te equivocas Rukia, no estoy así de mal porque Miyako me haya engañado o porque me hubiera mentido en nuestra relación. Esa situación solo fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

El chico tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza –Si de algo debo de agradecerle a Miyako es que su engaño me abrió los ojos. No sentí ni la más mínima pisca de dolor al descubrirlo y eso me permitió comparar mis sentimientos, aclararlos y darme cuenta de que en verdad no estaba enamorado de ella, sin embargo, siendo sincero en comparación, solo hay un momento en mis bastos recuerdos en los que siento la rabia recorrer mis venas y eso es cuando te veo al lado de mi hermano.

¿Qué acababa de decir Kaien?, esto… debía de ser una broma. Intento alejar su mano de la del chico, pero este solo aumento la fuerza de su agarre.

–¿Qué… que estás diciendo Kaien? No puedes hablar enserio…

Kaien no le soltó en ningún momento –No bromeo Rukia. Yo te amo.

Miles de pensamientos cruzaron por su mente. ¿Desde cuándo Kaien…? ¿Por qué le decía eso? ¿Ichigo estaría enterado? No… definitivamente no era fácil para ella creer eso, Kaien siempre había sido el prototipo de hermano al que admiraba fielmente y a diferencia de Ichigo, él nunca le dio un indicio de sentir algo por ella más allá de una amistad fraternal. Jamás…

Se levantó del sillón y deshizo el agarre del chico, alejándose varios pasos –Kaien…

–Rukia… Yo no pretendo que me correspondas, mejor que nadie soy testigo de la fuerte relación que tienes con mi hermano… pero… no puedo aceptarlo. Necesito que me ayudes.

¿Qué pretendía Kaien? Le miró a los ojos y no supo que hacer –¿Cómo conseguiría ayudarte? Kaien, jamás podría cambiar mis sentimientos por Ichigo. Yo lo amó solo a él.

–Aunque me encantaría y estaría muy feliz de que te enamores de mí, como ya te dije sé que es algo imposible. Pero, si tan solo me permitieras estar contigo una sola noche, yo podría…

No… definitivamente ese no era el mismo Kaien con el que Ichigo y ella se había criado desde niños.

–¡¿Te estas escuchando Kaien?! No puedo creer que me estés pidiendo eso.

El chico llevo sus manos a su cabeza y empezó a jalar de sus cabellos con fuerza. Después volteó bruscamente y la tomó entre sus brazos. Se quedó pasmada varios segundos hasta que sintió los labios de Kaien sobre los suyos, ahora se sentía completamente petrificada, aunque no le tomó mucho tiempo el salir del horrible trance en el que estaba. Empujó al pelinegro con fuerza y le dio una bofetada.

El muchacho llevo su mano justo en donde le había golpeado.

–Yo… lo siento Rukia, no se supone que esto deba de pasar. Tienes razón, no sé en qué estaba pensando al pedirte semejante cosa.

Kaien volvió a tomar asiento ante el silencio que se mantenía. –Debo verme completamente patético ¿no Rukia?

¿Qué le podía decir a un hombre completamente destrozado?, se volvió a sentar al lado de él manteniendo su distancia – Kaien… Ichigo y yo estamos esperando un bebé.

Sintió como él chico se tensó cuando pronunció esas palabras. –Aun no les queríamos dar la noticia, esperábamos que fuera una gran sorpresa para todos.

El tono del pelinegro se volvió apagado y triste –Y vaya sorpresa, ja… jajajajajaja – No supo cómo interpretar la risa del muchacho, de repente su tono era más alegre, pero aun así melancólico.

– ¡Voy a ser tío! Que buena noticia, y yo aquí comportándome como un bastardo que solo piensa en su propio cuello. Debo parecer un verdadero monstruo, de seguro mi madre me regañaría y ni hablar del viejo, me apalearía fuertemente si se enterara de esto. No sé qué estaba haciendo, perdona Rukia será mejor que te vayas.

El chico de verdad se veía mal. No podía solo salir de la habitación y abandonarlo, tal vez no lo amara, pero ella de verdad lo quería y apreciaba. –Kaien no pienso dejarte solo, no en estas condiciones, no estás bien. Tal vez no puedo darte lo que quieres, pero te ayudare a mi manera, no me moveré de aquí hasta asegurarme de que estés mejor y si eso significa que nos quedemos toda la noche aquí hablando, entonces así será. Escuchaste Kaien, así que deja de poner esa cara de perdedor y levanta el ánimo.

Kaien le miró y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios –No cualquiera se queda al lado del lobo herido, sabiendo el peligro que corre. Eres única Rukia, de verdad el tonto de mi hermano tienen tanta suerte por conseguir una mujer como tú. Pero si de eso se tratan tus palabras, entonces que te parece si mejor me acompañas toda esta noche mientras me ahogo en alcohol y me desahogo en mis penas, eso también me haría sentir muy bien. ¿Qué dices?

Suspiró largamente. Tal vez no era tan mala idea. –Está bien, pero solo te acompañare hasta que estés mejor.

–Entonces ya está dicho.

Kaien tomó de la cava de la habitación varias botellas de alcohol, ella podía distinguir en el pequeño mueble fácilmente más de 30 botellas, al parecer había desde vino hasta vodka, la mayoría de las marcas se veían bastante caras, vio como el chico se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y empezó a tomar de varias de ellas sin control alguno, mientras de trago en trago le relataba con detalle como su relación con Miyako jamás había llegado a tener una pequeña pisca de amor. Le decía con anhelo, como los días más preciados para él eran cuando salían juntos. Así toda la noche hablaron la vida de Kaien y como él mismo sentía que estaba cada vez más vacía, una vil fachada para una vida reprimida. Siempre intentando ser el mejor en lo que sus padres y la sociedad querían, como había dejado de lado lo que realmente quería hacer eso incluía el amor que le profesaba a ella, dejándole el camino libre a Ichigo, su peor error. Se limitó a escuchar e intento consolar al chico, no podía cambiar el hecho de que ella solo amaba a Ichigo y que ahora ambos estaban esperando un hijo. No podría sanar el corazón de Kaien, pero podía acompañarlo en la tarea. Sin embargo así misma se reprendía, no sabía si era correcto dejar que Kaien tomara semejantes cantidades de alcohol para sentirse "liberado", de verdad se veía muy mal. Ya llevaba más de 8 botellas y ya eran las 2:00 am.

–Kaien, creo que has bebido suficiente.

El chico le miro desorientado –Rukiiaia, aaa… ¿porrrr qu-eee no meeee pp pue-deees amaaar?. ¿Porrr quuu-e soy taaan cobaaar-deeee?

De verdad el pelinegro estaba en su límite –Basta Kaien, deberías descansar, veraz que mañana en la mañana te sentirás mejor. Necesitas dormir.

Kaien se levantó del sillón y la intento abrazar, pero en su estado etílico lo único que logró fue desestabilizarse y caer con un fuerte estruendo al piso, ante su mirada impotente.

–¡Kaien! –Se acercó rápidamente al chico y lo levanto con mucho esfuerzo, recostándolo de nuevo en el sofá.

Miró como el chico se llevó una mano a la frente, tapando su mirada y empezó a llorar. A pesar de estar bastante borracho parecía hacer su mejor esfuerzo por hablarle correctamente –Rukiaaaa, yo, yo… tennnngo uuuuna viiii-da taaaan miseraableee, to-todo es tan fa-falso y nunca he hechooo lo que he quueriido y…. cuando por fin… me de-decidoooo a luchar pooor el amor que siento –Kaien dejo de cubrirse la mirada y la vio directamente. Lo vio tomar un gran aliento y lo escuchó gritar fuertemente –¡ME ENTERO QUE LA MUJER QUE HE AMADO TODA MI VIDA ESTA ESPERANDO UN HIJO DE MI HERMANO!

El pelinegro volvió a cubrirse la mirada y ella apenas podía hablar–Kaien… yo… lo siento.

–Nooo eesss tu cul-culpa, el inútiil aquí soy yo, soy… patético. No debeeería vivirrr.

Frunció el ceño al escucharlo –Deja de decir estupideces, te repondrás y desde hoy te propondrás a hacer todo lo que quieras, no harás lo que tus padres o la sociedad esperen de ti, harás solo lo que tú quieras hacer, eso incluirá el amor.

El chico no le respondió y cerró los ojos largo rato. Preocupada se le acercó para asegurarse de que solo estaba dormido, pero rápidamente sintió como este la jaló fuertemente y la sometió contra el sillón, poniéndose arriba de ella.

Kaien jadeaba y su voz se hizo más clara –Sabesss… Rukia… ¿por qué te pedí vernos hoy? Si ayer te hubiera tenido en las mismas condiciones, en mi desesperación no habría dudado en acerté mía no importando lo que me dijeras. –La mirada del pelinegro era profunda y tenía implícito un brillo de deseo. Sus manos alrededor de su cintura aumentaron su agarre y se acercó a su rostro. Sentía su aliento en su piel, intento moverlo y quitarlo de encima pero él solo la apretaba con mayor fuerza contra su cuerpo. Se empezó a preocupar, sin embargo todo acabó cuando el chico se levantó y entre tambaleos tomó más botellas de alcohol y se fue a recostar a la gran cama de la habitación. –Pero… por suerte eso fue ayer, tienes mi palabra Rukia. No te hare daño, lo prometo. –El chico bebió más alcohol de la gran botella de vodka que sostenía, mientras miraba al techo. –Sé que no me podrás dar lo que busco Rukia… pero… ¿te molestaría mucho si duermes hoy conmigo?

–Kaien yo no…

El chico la interrumpió –No me refiero a que te acuestes conmigo, solo quiero que duermas junto a mí, por favor… eso me haría sentir mucho mejor.

¿Sería correcto hacerlo? No lo pensó mucho, él era su amigo desde la infancia simplemente no podía desconfiar de él. Kaien con muchos esfuerzos se deshizo de su camisa y quedo con el torso desnudo. Se recostó a su lado y escucho su pesada respiración por largo rato hasta que esta se calmó y pudo intuir que al fin se había dormido.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

–Después de que Kaien se durmió, creí que ese mal episodio de nuestras vidas había acabado y que solo quedaría como una anécdota que recordaríamos con el tiempo. Pero la realidad es que estaba muy equivocada.

Grimmjow le escuchaba atentamente. –Sabes Rukia, el tipo ese era un completo cobarde en todo el estilo de la palabra, intentar tomarte y después usar el alcohol para pretender olvidar… él huía de sí mismo y terminó cayendo por su propio peso. Compadezco al infeliz.

Apretó sus puños fuertemente, tal vez Kaien si había actuado como una cobarde, pero ella no lo había detenido. – Eso no es todo. Él solo durmió como dos horas, volvió a despertar y siguió tomando sin control. Yo realmente no sabía qué hacer, si llamar a Ichigo o a alguien más. Después de un rato nos dieron las 7:00 de la mañana y Kaien estaba mucho peor, incluso me contaba que deseaba suicidarse para huir de todo. No lo soporte más y lo deje en la habitación, le dije que regresaría rápidamente, me fui a pesar de que él me pidió que no lo hiciera, me suplicó que no lo dejara solo, que tenía miedo de sí mismo. No le di la importancia adecuada a sus palabras, realmente no iba a tardar. Solo iba a la farmacia por un suero para la deshidratación que Kaien había empezado a padecer, se veía muy pálido.

El peliceleste le miraba intrigado –¿Entonces?... ¿Qué sucedió pulga?

–A la mitad del camino me di cuenta que había dejado mi bolso en la habitación del hotel y que no llevaba dinero para comprar el suero, así que me decidí a regresar, pero… cuando abrí la puerta…

Contar aquello aun le causaba estragos en su alma. Dolía como una espada clavándose en su pecho. –Encontré a Kaien tirado en la cama con un gran puñal clavado en su espalda. Corrí hacia él mientras gritaba su nombre, tenía que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por salvarlo. Puse mis manos en ese cuchillo y lo saqué con todas mis fuerzas de su espalda, lo lance lejos y con mis manos intente detener la hemorragia, pero no funciono. Salí de la habitación para pedir ayuda al personal del hotel, pero no encontré a nadie cerca, también salí a la calle por ayuda, pero el resultado fue el mismo, ni siquiera me aleje más de dos cuadras o me tarde más de 3 minutos, cuando regresé corriendo al hotel en búsqueda de mi celular para llamar a emergencias ya estaban ahí varias patrullas y una ambulancia. Tal vez debí llamarles por teléfono primero a ellos antes que nada, pero yo estaba demasiado conmocionada. Al verme llena de sangre y con un semblante "sospechoso" me aprendieron en ese instante.

Miró como Grimmjow se llevó una mano a la cabeza –Pero no entiendo… ¿no les explicaste tu versión?

Volvió apretar con fuerza sus puños –¡Lo hice! Pero no me escucharon, más aun cuando en el juicio aparecieron pruebas que me inculpaban.

–¿Cómo es posible eso?

Negó con la cabeza –No lo sé.

–Aun así no entiendo por qué dices que lo asesinaste. Claramente solo intentaste salvarle la vida y lo acompañaste en su dolor.

Observó al chico a los ojos y por primera vez desde que conocía a Grimmjow vio en su mirada un verdadero semblante de preocupación. Suspiró y sintió como el peso del pasado volvía a subir a sus hombros. –Yo lo asesine Grimmjow, él era mi amigo y familia, y yo lo abandone. Si yo no lo hubiera dejado solo cuando él me lo pidió… probablemente él hubiera…

Grimmjow la tomó por sorpresa y le dio un gran abrazo. Lo escucho gruñir fuertemente –¡Él hubiera es para imbéciles Rukia y tú no eres uno de ellos! El puto pasado es pasado y solo lo podemos dejar atrás. Tú no eres una asesina y la personalidad que me has mostrado en este tiempo lo dice, eres una chica fuerte que no se molesta en darle su merecido a quien se lo merece. Eres una fiera guerrera y con un carajo, eres una persona de buen corazón, con el simple hecho de cuidar a Saito lo demuestras, así que no quiero volver a ver en ti esa cara melancólica y ese semblante patético de culpa.

 **Pov Grimmjow.**

De verdad no podía creer todo lo que Rukia le acababa de contar, todo parecía tan irreal y grotesco. La chica enfrente de él, no era una asesina. A pesar de sus acciones, ella no era una asesina, todo había sido una mala jugada del destino, en la cual ella no tenía la mínima culpa, fue una víctima también.

–Tú no eres una asesina pulga y espero que te quede bien claro, porque desde hoy, yo te protegeré porque para ser sinceros eres tan débil que ni siquiera matarías a una mosca.

Estaba claramente mintiendo, la chica obviamente tenía suficiente fuerza para cuidarse por sí misma, pero eso no evitaba que él quisiera cuidar de ella.

La pelinegra cambio su semblante a uno más relajado, lo miró fijamente y le sonrió. Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación tan cálida por su cuerpo.

–Gracias Grimmjow. Pero soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarme, no necesito a un perro rabioso para ayudarme

–¡¿Cómo me acabas de llamar?! ¡Eres tú la pulga debilucha! ¡Joder! Deja que te proteja con un carajo, es mi acción buena del año.

Vio como la chica parecía empezar a enfadarse y le gritaba –¡Por que no vas a hacer alguna beneficencia en su lugar!

Ambos se miraban fijamente y se retaban con la mirada cuando una pequeña voz los distrajo.

–¡Mamá, papá ha vuelto!

Saito corrió hacia él y lo abrazo por la cintura, ante su mirada y la de Rukia. Ese cachorro humano era todo un caso. –¡He campeón! No debiste venir hasta acá arriba. Debes regresar a dormir.

El niño apenas lo soltó para responderle – Pero papá, escuche tu voz hace rato y salí a buscarlos, siempre vienen aquí para hablar y yo quería verte, siempre llegas tarde y quiero que me cuentes como esta Nibelungo. –El niño le hablaba con anhelo.

¿Qué podía hacer? Ese cachorro humano sacaba una parte extraña de él –Está bien Saito, te contare como está Nibelungo. Pero ya deberías irnos a dormir. ¿No Rukia?

La chica los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. –Es cierto Saito, es hora de dormir. Grimmjow te contara, pero deberás ir a dormir después de eso. ¿Ok?

–¡Sip, lo prometo! –Saito lo soltó y empezó a dirigirse hacia el apartamento de Rukia, mientras esta le seguía. Él los siguió hasta que la voz de Rukia le llamo.

–Sobre lo que falta Grimmjow…

–No tienes que contarme más Rukia. Yo sé que no eres una asesina y los que me tengas que contar después de eso, para mí no tiene el más jodido valor. Yo sé quién eres y eso es suficiente.

No espero a que la chica le contestara, simplemente caminó en dirección del departamento.

* * *

 **2 meses después.**

 **Pov Rukia.**

Todo estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado, si bien la empresa donde trabajaba no era muy grande y las cuentas eran relativamente fáciles de llevar, de verdad agradecía que le hubieran dado vacaciones a pesar de no llevar más de un año ahí. Ese tiempo libre era bastante importante, podía estar más tiempo con Saito y ayudaría a Grimmjow con un Nibelungo ya no tan cachorro. Apenas podía creer que ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde que le contó a Grimmjow de su pasado con Ichigo y su familia, al hacerlo no pudo sentirse más liberada y más tranquila. Aunque en su corazón aún estaba latente el dolor de ser odiada por Ichigo y por Kei, sabía que no podía seguir atormentándose, si la felicidad de Ichigo y de su hijo dependía de que ella no estuviera, entonces así sería. Aunque no habría nada que evitara que ella los extrañara.

También después de su cita con el médico, se sentía mucho más tranquila, según el especialista ella se estaba recuperando de excelente manera de su cuadro de desnutrición, los desmayos ahora eran apenas ocasionales. Sin embargo no pudo evitar librarse de los exámenes que le querían aplicar, para cubrir todo los escenarios posibles y estar seguros que estaba completamente sana. Llegó a su departamento y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Sus llaves cayeron al suelo y al recogerlas una mano se le adelantó. Levantó la vista para agradecer al desconocido su amabilidad, pero se encontró con…

–Tanto tiempo sin vernos Rukia.

su peor pesadilla…

–Ichigo

o su sueño más anhelado…

* * *

 **Guest:** Una actualización lista. Aunque un poco tardada xD espero disfrutaras el cap.

 **Yocel:** Mi conciencia me está torturando por dejarlos esperar tanto para el capítulo y luego los dejo con más suspenso.

 **L3onn:** Me encanta dejarlos con ganas de más capítulos xD significa que no lo hago tan mal. Ahora ya sabemos casi todo el pasado de Rukia, pero aún falta un poco más, aun así con lo que tenemos ya podemos hacernos una gran idea de la situación. ¿Me pregunto qué sucederá con Urahara? Y como me encanta (tu lo sabes) los dejo al final del capítulo con más suspenso.

 **shinny26:** Creo que los hechos hablan por todos. Rukia ha contado parte de su versión y ya ha quedado claro en parte que es lo que paso ese día del asesinato de Kaien, por otro lado ¡ya tenemos reencuentro! xD

 **Strellita** : Que bueno que te gustara el capítulo anterior :33 Solo puedo decir que… tienes predicciones muy buenas, ya sabemos del pasado de Rukia en cuanto a la muerte de Kaien, pero aún no se aclara del todo, hay partes del rompecabezas que aún faltan por unirse. La situación medica de Rukia y el estatus de Urahara… mmm… eso dejémoslo para la intriga xD y… ¡ya tenemos reentro! Aunque al final :PP Muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto.

 **Guest:** A ti te llamara Guest II, perdona la tardanza pero por fin les traje la actualización xD Saludos, espero disfrutaras del cap.

 **Guest:** Tú serás Guest III Espero que el tamaño del capítulo compensara la espera xD Saludos y nos leemos pronto.

 **Yuki05:** ¿Superé mi cronometro de rapidez? Tenemos un barquito pequeñito y oxidado, pero aun flota :'v No te preocupes que a veces no salen las palabras de nuestra mente para opinar, te lo digo vamos un poco lento pero seguro, como las abuelitas dicen. Yo se que les debo mucho u-u por eso me esforzare más para ya no tardarme, cada vez estamos más cerca de la continuación deseada que todos queremos xD Saludos, muchas emociones positivas y nos leemos pronto.

 **KassfromVenus:** Juró que ya no tardare, te lo prometo :'v

 **Hola de nuevo a los viejos lectores y quizá a los nuevos, aquí me tienen luchando contra el sueño por traerles un capitulo. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por sus review, fav y follow, todas sus opiniones son importantes y la leo con ánimo, son mi motor para continuar escribiendo, así que no olviden dejarme un bonito review con su opinión sobre el capítulo, si les gusto o no les gusto. Sin más por ahora, muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto. Vinsmoke fuera.**


End file.
